Summer time!
by Literaryluminations
Summary: AU. During a summer when the bohos are in their teens! Don’t you just love these fan-fictions? Canon couples. Mostly. Thanks to anyone who reviewed!
1. French Toast and Sleepy Friends

**AN: Okay, just a random plot bunny popped into my head. **

**Summery: AU During a summer when the bohos are in their teens! Don't you just love these fan-fictions? Canon couples. It is my first fan fic so please be nice :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. No matter how hard I try.**

* * *

Summer! This was the time sixteen year old Collins lived for. Working as an assistant three times a week for Mr. Jefferson, who was one of the successful lawyers who worked near his house, provided him with just enough money to hang around, see a couple of movies, and generally waste time before school started. He woke up and promptly fell off his bed. _Crash_.

"Ow" he muttered as he made his way to the bedroom door. After tripping over several books, his backpack, and small mountains of dirty laundry Collins was able to lurch his way to the kitchen. He grabbed his wallet and made his way upstairs to his best friend Maureen's apartment.

She was waiting for him outside the door. As soon as she saw him her hazel eyes lit up and she said "Oh Collins, what are we going to do today? Shall we go to the Life? Or how about we go sing annoying songs in rich neighborhoods? Hmmm? Are you going to answer me any day now? Hello-o. Earth to Collins. Hello" She started waving her hand in front of his face.

"How about we go see what Roger and Mark are doing and then we can do what ever the hell we want." Collins said grabbing her slender wrist and dragged her out the door.

They walked a couple of blocks to Mark's house. Unsurprisingly Roger answered the door. He almost lived at Mark's house since the fight he had with his birth parents three years ago.

"Hey Collins, hey Mo, how have the first hours of summer been treating you?"

"Fine" Maureen and Collins said simultaneously.

Then a pale older woman peeped over Rogers shoulder.

"Hello children. Did you want some breakfast?" Mrs. Cohen asked pleasantly.

"Yes please" Maureen said excitedly "you always make good breakfasts"

"Thank you dear." She responded. Then she called over her shoulder "MARK COHEN, get your self down here! You have friends here!" A muffled response came from the attic and they heard a lot of stomping and crashing up in his room.

As Mrs. Cohen prepared some French toast for the friends Roger inquired about their daily activities. Mark arrived and accepted the plate laden with golden French toast from his mother. He set the plate precariously between the fighting friends and said cheerfully, "Hey guys, what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know" Maureen snapped "maybe you should ask Roger the Idiot." "Mo…" Collins threatened, laying a hand on her back "we'll figure it out eventually, without maiming each other, don't worry"  
She snorted, grabbed a piece of French toast and started chewing loudly.

"Why don't you go the library?" Mrs. Cohen questioned.

Maureen and Collins looked at each other with an evil look in their eyes, "That sounds like fun" they said spookily "lots of fun."

"Uh oh" Mark said, "They've gave each other the look, and you know what that means"

"This could get interesting" Roger.

* * *

Angel spun in the around a trees. She could finally wear drag after a school year of having to wear "acceptable male clothing" and it was nice to dress the way she felt was right for her. She skipped the way to her best friend Mimi's small house and knocked on the door. A very sleepy, un-kempt Mimi answered.

"Hey, sleepy-head" Angel said cheerfully, "How are you?"

Mimi mumbled something unintelligently and buried her face in Angel's shirt. "Ooookay then, I guess we can go sit down on the couch until you wake up. She carried Mimi over to the couch sat down on it with her. Angel spread the blanket over them and Mimi sighed contently. There was a book next to the couch and Angel grabbed it and began to read.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Good, bad, terrible, horrible? I will write more soon. Please excuse all typos. I don't have a beta, but I did proofread it so maybe it'll be okay. I hope. **

**Please review? Please? Anybody?**


	2. Supermarket Adventures!

**AN: Okay, I'm back. With another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****Larson owns RENT. Not me. _Sniff._**

Fifteen year old Joanne Jefferson nervously played with her short hair as she bounced up and down in the vibrantly painted yellow taxi. Her father was too busy to pick her up, her mother had a manicure, and her older sister was at another party. She felt like crying.

"What was the address again" the cabbie asked in a thick New York accent. Joanne, with her voice wobbling dangerously, told him the address to her father's building. She was probably going to work for her father for the remainder of the summer. She minded, but not too much, since she was virtually friendless and wasn't interested in much besides books. Take her suitcase as an example. She had about three outfits and a small toiletries bag shoved in the corner. The rest of the suitcase was jam packed with books.

The cabbie pulled in front of the building. She paid him generously, seeing as he didn't crash, and slinging her messenger bag across her shoulder she ambled over to the trunk for her suitcase.

She pulled it out and took a deep breath and walked to the front door. _Here we go _she thought nervously and she pushed open the heavy glass door to her personal hell.

* * *

After much intellectual debate, Maureen, Collins, Roger, and Mark decided to go wreck havoc at the library. The boys rode bikes, and Maureen was perched on Collins' handlebars giving the finger to anyone who wolf-whistled at her. They arrived and saw the ancient library was closed. So they decided to go wreak havoc at the supermarket instead. They arrived at the industrial gray building without major incident. Mark pulled his camera out of his bag and started filming.

"My soon-to-be ex-friends are going to disturb the supermarket peace." He narrated as they walked through the flimsy door, "Close up of Roger who is hiding behind the potato bins saying 'eat me' to random passerbys."

"Hide" Roger hissed. Collins dragged Maureen behind a display for cream filled cookies and Mark walked over to the apple pyramid and started fiddling with his camera while secretly filming the potato bins.

An old lady dressed in a light green polyester pant suit strode over to the potatoes. As she picked one up and looked it over for bruises Roger said in a husky voice," Eat me lady. Put me out of my misery. I just can't go on." Then he started to fake sob.

The lady looked surprised and quickly put the potato down and left. A heavily muscled man picked another one up and Roger said in a warbling school girl voice," Take that all you mean potatoes! Ha! This nice man is going to eat me tonight! " The man looked scared and he also left.

"I want corn tonight." A little girl said to her father. He agreed with her so she walked off to the corn. Collins put a finger to his lips and crept behind the corn. As she picked an ear up Collins sobbed," Noooooo. Pease don't eat me. Please. I've got a family. Please take someone else." The girl raised one thin eyebrow and reached behind the display. She pulled Collins out and started slapping him and saying 

that mean boys should be in cages until they were nice and so on. Maureen looked at her friends and said in a heroic voice "I'll save him."

She grabbed a package of cookies and ran to the girl's father with a frantic look in her eyes.

"Please sir." She said "Buy these cookies. The elves will kill me if you don't. Please. Take them. Give them a good home." With that Maureen started hysterically sobbing on the man's shoulder. The man pushed her away, grabbed his daughter and hightailed to the manager to complain.

The four friends laughed so hard that they all got breathless. Roger was slapping his knee and Mark was close to choking when they heard someone's hurried footsteps approach them. They turned simultaneously to see the very angry manager looking down on them. Or up, in Collins' case.

The manager spoke in an annoyed nasally voice, "I saw what you did to those people. I will call your parents now. What is the number? "

"But sir," Mark said, crossing his fingers behind his back, "We're orphans. Our circus caravan left us at the gas station across the street from here. They said they would be back but they never came for us. It's been three days. Please don't kill us. Please, I'm begging you"

The manager snorted and said "Okay, you're off the hook this time. I know that you are lying so be thankful I'm not calling your parents. But if I catch you here again there will be hell to pay. Got is?"

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!" Collins said enthusiastically. He started saluting. The manager walked off shaking his head and muttering something about lion training being an easier job.

"Now what?" asked Roger. The four friends sat down on their bikes and thought.

"I know" Maureen said, with a strange glint in her eyes.

* * *

After about an hour Mimi still wasn't up and Angel's legs were falling asleep. Angel was about to shake Mimi's shoulder when Mimi rolled off the couch and onto the carpet.

"Oww" she said, rubbing her forehead

"You okay honey?" Angel asked.

"No" Mimi replied "I need a hug"

Angel complied and said "What are we going to do today, chica?"

"Ohhh, I know" Mimi said, stretching her arms out "what about shopping?"

"Sounds like a plan" Angel said happily "To the thrift store it is"

"Yay" Mimi said jumping up and pulling Angel out the door.

* * *

**AN: Please review? I have very little clue if people are enjoying this.**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers! Hugs!**

**I will write more soon.**


	3. New skirts and pants

**AN: next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Why do you have to remind be that I don't own RENT? sniff**

Angel and Mimi walked to the thrift store, called Thrift & Such. The owner, Mrs. R, knew them personally and sometimes would put clothes behind the counter for them. As soon as they crossed the threshold to kindly owner jumped up.

"Mimi dear, I have the perfect skirt for you" she said, pulling out a colorful knee length skirt "go try this on." Without leaving Mimi time to reply she pushed her into the dressing room. Mrs. R then looked at Angel and said, "I got a new shipment of shirts yesterday, and some of them are cut long, so they might fit you, go there" she pointed to a large display of shirts. Angel thanked the woman and ran over to the shirts, pulling out several.

Mimi tried on the skirt and decided that she liked the color and style but was unsure if it made her butt look big. She decided to look at it in the light. She twirled out of the door over to the full length mirror opposite the dressing rooms. She heard someone come up behind her and thinking it was Angel said,

"Does this make my butt look big?"

* * *

"We could go to the thrift store!" Maureen said excitedly "There is always so much to do in one of those!"

"Correct!" Collins said "to the thrift store it is!"

"Do we have to?" Roger whined "Maureen will make me wear a dress again."

"You did that on your own free will" Maureen contorted "I just had to threaten to tell the girl you had a crush on that you still sleep with a teddy bear if you didn't."

"For your information, I don't sleep with Mr. Cuddles anymore because _you _dared Collins to throw him out of the five story window. _And _it was _snowing_. _And_ that was a year ago."

"Would you still?" Mark asked.

"No…" Roger said, looking away quickly.

"Yeah" Mark said sarcastically.

"Hello. Thrift store. NOW!" Maureen shouted.

"Okay, okay" Collins replied, and they were off.

They rode around until they spotted an appropriate thrift store. It was called Thrift & Such. They dismounted and walked inside. Well, the boys walked inside and Maureen got a piggy back ride from Collins. Maureen squealed when she saw how many black leather pants the store had and dragged Mark over to film her. Collins started aimlessly walking around the isles and Roger went to wait near the dressing rooms to wait. He was going to sit down on a chair outside one of the stalls when a young girl in a colorful skirt ran, no _twirled_, to the mirror. She admired the skirt, turning this way and that, and then she said,

"Does this make my butt look big?" Roger was surprised, was this beautiful girl talking to him? Well, it couldn't hurt to answer.

"No, it looks nice on you. It's very colorful." He said.

"Really?" the girl said dreamily "you thi-". She turned and said, "You're not Angel."

"Yeah, I'm not an angel. Truthfully, horns and a pitchfork would be a more accurate description for me."

"No, not an angel, I mean my friend _Angel_. Have you committed any murders?"

"NO!"

"Well why would you be a devil then?"

"I don't like white."

"So?"

"Angels wear white."

"That's not true, some don't"

"I thought they did"

"Maybe some do, but not all"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Oh, how rude of me, I'm Mimi"

"Uh, I'm Roger" _Beautiful name for a beautiful girl… _Roger thought.

"You sound unsure," Mimi said.

_What!? I know my name! _"No, I know I'm Roger."

"Roger is a nice name"

"Thanks. So is Mimi"

"Thank you. So Roger, what are you doing at Thrift & Such? Did someone say pretty girls hung out here? Or do you like just like thrift stores?"

"No, no one told me to pick up girls here, your secret is safe with me" She smiled and slapped his shoulder playfully. _She has a nice smile_ Roger thought. "No, I don't really like thrift stores." Seeing Mimi's questioning look he said, "My friends and I were hanging out and one of my friends, Maureen, wanted to come here. My other friend Collins decided that it was a good idea and so did my friend Mark, so now we're here."

"Oh" she said, "My friend Angel and I were hanging out at my house. Well she was hanging out, I was sleeping." Roger snorted and she hit his arm again. "Anyway" she continued "I wanted to shop. And Angel said it was okay. So now we're here."

"Cool." Roger replied. "I like that skirt on you"

"Really?" blushed Mimi.

"Yeah" Roger said shyly. Mimi smiled and said "Then you can help me pick out the perfect shirt to go with this!" With that she pulled a very happy Roger to the shirt rack.

* * *

Angel was looking at different shirts, trying to find one that might fit her. She was staring at a red one that had promise when she noticed a tall teenager boy with a black beanie. _He looks lost_ Angel thought _I guess it can't hurt to ask if he needs help finding anything. _She put the shirt down walked over to the young man. As soon as he saw her his dark eyes lit up.

"Do you need any help finding something?" Angel asked kindly "you look a little lost."

"Um. No I'm just wandering through looking for something to do. I like your tights"

"Thanks. I was surprised they fit me. Most clothes in the woman's selection won't fit a drag queen" She smiled shyly at him.

"You're a drag queen?"

"Yep"

"Wow, you're convincing."

"Thank you. I try to be."

"I'm Tom Collins, but my friends call me Collins."

"Okay, can I be your friend? So I can call you Collins?"

"Sure"

"I'm Angel"

"I don't doubt that" he said smiling. She smiled back and pulled him around the store to find her friend Mimi.

* * *

"Mimi, I'd like you to meet Collins" Angel said, after finding her.

"And Angel, I'd like you to meet Roger" Mimi said.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Collins, this is Roger" Angel started saying. "I know him" both boys interrupted her at the same time.

"We've been best friends since kindergarten." Roger explained.

"That's ironic" Mimi said.

"It is." Collins replied.

"Is anyone hungry?" Angel asked.

"Yes!" said Roger. Collins and Mimi both nodded their heads.

"Okay, let's go get Maureen and Mark, and then we can decide how to obtain food," Collins said.

The four friends walked over to the pants rack trying to find Mark and Maureen when they heard them.

"Maureen! Put your pants back on."

Angel raised an eyebrow at Collins and he shrugged.

"But Marky, I need to know if these other pants will fit and I can't tell if I still have my pants on."

"That's what the changing rooms is for"

"I know, but if they don't fit I need to know where I got them from so I can continue looking right where I left off."

"MAUREEN!"

"They fit! Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes Maureen"

"Thank you."

Mimi was on the floor laughing hysterically and Roger was close to falling down with her. Collins walked around the isle and saw a bright red Mark hugging his camera and a very happy Maureen was modeling a tight pair of black leather pants.

"Nice pants Maureen" he said. "Thanks baby!" Maureen squealed at him "Aren't they perfect?"

"Yes"

Angel walked out from the other side of the isle, put an arm around Collins, and said "You must be Maureen" she stuck out a hand to shake "I'm Angel". "Hi Angel" Maureen said happily "are you Collins' new girlfriend? Or boyfriend?"

"Maybe, we'll have to see" Angel replied truthfully. Collins felt his face go red.

"You guys will make the cutest couple" Maureen said.

"Do you think so?"

"Defiantly"

They smiled at each other Maureen said,

"Do you like these pants?"

"Oh, hon, they _are_ perfect. They make you look like a movie star"

"Really? I want to be an actress one day!"

"Cool! I can so see you doing that."

Mimi and Roger were done with their laugh attack and were listening to the conversation intently when Mimi said, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Sure." Roger said in a strangled voice. "Thanks" Mimi said, giving Roger a hug. He patted her back awkwardly and led her around the isle.

Roger saw his friends and said "Hey guys! This is Mimi."

"Hello Mimi" Mark said kindly.

"HI MIMI" Maureen almost screamed, and she pulled Mimi into a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Maureen" Roger said "Fifteen minutes ago you didn't know Mimi existed. How can you finally meet her?"

"Maybe I'm physic." She retorted.

"Yeah right" Roger said sarcastically.

"Maybe I-"

"Why don't we go for ice cream?" Angel said hurriedly, trying not to let Roger and Maureen murder each other.

"Sounds good" Mark said. They paid for their purchases respectively and walked a couple of blocks to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

"That was yummy" Angel said.

"Very" said Mimi.

"It's getting late, and if I'm out after four my mom will get worried so I'd better go" Mark said.

"Can we meet tomorrow?" asked Maureen.

"I can" said Angel.

"So can I" said Roger.

"Me too!" Mimi said.

"Sure" Mark said.

"What about you, Collins?" Angel asked.

"I think I ca- no I have to work, sorry guys" Collins said.

"Can you all come to my house for lunch?" Mimi questioned.

"I guess" Collins said. "Yay" Mimi explained as she wrote down her address "we don't have phones so come anytime after noon."

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Nice meeting you"

"See you"

And with that, the friends parted.

* * *

Joanne walked into her father's suite. It looked the same as it always did. It smelled the same. The only thing different was the fact that her father's secretary wasn't there. She shrugged and marched up to the door separating the waiting room from the office and knocked loudly.

"Come in" her father said.

She took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hello… Joanne. My secretary had a family emergency and will be back in about a week or so. You are going to fill in for her until she's back. You can handle it. I need you to go file some phone numbers into the computer now. If someone calls for an appointment look to see if it is a good time on the calendar, find a good time for them and write it down. You will have an hour lunch break. I'll pay you at the end of the week. A young man is going to work for me for two weeks so he can help out a bit. He will be here tomorrow. Go now there isn't much time before it is time to leave today." With that Mr. Jefferson pushed Joanne out of the room.

"Yes Mr. Jefferson" she said, trying not cry.

She had never called her father papa, dad, daddy, or even by his first name. Especially after the welcome home she got.

No "how was your last nine months"?

No "did you have fun at the boarding school"?

No "what are you going to do this summer"?

Her family expected her to work, giving up all he free time, just because they said so. Hot tears ran down her cheeks, making little puddles on her shirt. She hugged her chest and sat down on the swivel chair, crying for real now. She wiped her eyes, stuck her chin out and started to copying names and phone numbers into the computer. _Maybe it'll be okay_ she thought sadly.

* * *

**AN: Wow. I can't believe all the reviews I've gotten! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I hope this chapter is okay and didn't totally suck! This is my first time ever writing something in third person so I hope it's okay. Usually I'll write in first person so this is taking some adjustment. **

**Please review? Please? I'M BEGGING YOU!!**


	4. Lunch time!

**AN: Look! It's the newest chapter! Big round of applause to Twilightwicked5678 who is the nicest, best beta in the world! Thank you!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I've gotten sixteen so far! And all of them were supportive, positive, and they made my day! You guys rock! Big hugs to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own RENT. And the doctors in the phyco ward are here to _help _me. :)**

* * *

"You have to go!" Collins' mother shouted.

"Coming" he replied. He pulled on his pants and lurched his way to the table. His mother was up and reading the paper.

"Hi mom" Collins said. "Bye mom" he shouted, walking out the door.

He jumped on his bike and rode his way to work.

* * *

_At Mimi's house_

"Angel!" Mimi shouted. She was near tears. "Help me make the fruit salad! Or can you wash the dishes. Or-" she started crying.

"Mimi, it's okay" Angel said "no one is going to be here for four hours, we have time to do everything."

"Really?" Mimi sniffed. .

"Really."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"100-no-doubt-in-your-mind-sure?"

"Yes!" Angel took a deep breath and said in a gentler voice "why don't you hard boil some eggs?"

"Okay Angel" Mimi said, sniffing again and getting a big pot out and filling it with water, "I hope everyone likes my house. And me"

"They will love your house, honey, and I know they love you"

"'Thanks Angel" Mimi said, launching herself into Angels arms "You're the best"

"You too"

* * *

_At Joanne's father's office_

Joanne was sorting papers when a young man walked in. He had short hair and was breathing hard.

"Can I help you?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, my name is Thomas Collins and I'm supposed to work here."

"Oh yes, Thomas-"

"Collins"

"Okay then, Collins would you please take a seat and help me sort these papers?"

"I'd love to" he said, smiling at her. She looked at him and cracked a small, sad smile.

* * *

_At Mimi's house_

_Ding dong_ the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Mimi shouted. "Who is it?"

"Maureen, Mark, and dude-who-plays-his-guitar-obsessively-so-he-never-pays-attention-to-anything-else"

"Maureen!"

"Fine then, Roger"

Mimi stifled a laugh and opened the door. "Hey guys" she said quietly.

"Hi!" Maureen said, handing Mimi a box of popsicles "I love your house!"

"So do I" Mark said.

"It's okay" Roger said in a bored voice. Maureen slapped him. "I mean I love it, it's such a nice place!" Roger said.

"Thanks" Mimi flashed a huge smile. Roger flashed a crooked smile back.

"Hi guys" Angel said, walking in.

"Hi Angel" they replied.

"Collins should be here soon" Mark said.

"Okay, how about some humus and pita bread" Angel said.

"Yum!" Maureen said enthusiastically.

* * *

_At Joanne's father's office_

"It's lunch time." Joanne said "Did you bring lunch?"

"No, I'm going to a friend's house. Do you want to come?"

"I wasn't invited"

"That's okay, all my friends are going"

"I'm not a friend"

"Yes you are"

"I am?"

"Yes. And I know you'll be a good one"

Joanne started to tear up, "I've never had friends"

"Never?"

"No. I never connected with other children and then when I was thirteen-"she stopped talking, not wanting to scare off the only friend might she have.

"When you were thirteen…" he said.

"It's nothing. Can we leave?"

"I guess." Collins got up, grabbed his coat, and held the door for Joanne.

They rode their bikes to Mimi's house. As soon as Mimi opened the door a Maureen shaped blur rocketed into Collins.

"It's nice to see you too, Maureen." He said hugging her tight. "This is Joanne, every one. I invited her to dine with us. Introduce yourselves."

"HI I'M MAUREEN!"

"Roger"

"Mimi"

"I'm Mark, nice to meet you"

"Hi sugar, I'm Angel"

"Hi" Joanne said looking down.

"Come sit with me" Maureen said, pulling Joanne onto her lap. Joanne stiffened, feeling a shiver go down her spine. She slid off Maureen, woozily, and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Joanne replied.

"Is there food?" Collins asked.

"Of course!" Mimi said, jumping up and bringing a big bowl of egg salad and a platter with celery, lettuce, and carrots to the table.

The friends ate in silence and finished off the entire bowl. Then they started on the popsicles. Afterwards everyone sat around until Collins said," How about we all have a sleepover at my house from Friday to Saturday? It'll be fun."

"Of course!" Maureen said "That is just what we need"

"I'd love it" Mimi said.

"I think I can come" Mark said.

"I'll be there" said Roger.

"I'll come if it's okay with your parents" Angel said.

"I don't see why not. My parents are divorced so I'll ask my mom when I get home." said Collins.

"Thanks honey" Angel said pulling Collins into a hug. They both felt shivers pass along their spines.

"Angel and Collins" Roger sang," sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I- OW!" Mark had slapped the back of his head.

"Joanne" Maureen said "Can you come?"

"I guess" she replied "I'll talk to my parents tonight"

"Yay!"

* * *

_Later…_

"Hey mom, can I have some friends over on Friday for a sleep over?" Collins asked his mom when he got home.

"Who do you want to come? Besides Mark, Roger, and Maureen, I mean." She said.

"Some new friends, Joanne, Mimi, and Angel"

"Sure, if everyone is asleep by midnight and you don't make too much noise"

"We'll all be angels, don't worry."

"Speaking of angels, is Angel a boy or a girl?"

"What?"

"Is your new friend Angel a girl or a boy?"

"Umm he's a drag queen and goes by she" Collins could feel his face going red.

"Do you have a crush on her?"

"Yes" Collins whispered.

"That's great sweetie" Mrs. Collins pulled her extremely embarrassed son into a hug.

"You think? You're okay with that?"

"Of course I am. You're my son and I love you. I think the world needs more love. Does she feel the same as you?"

"I think"

"Can you invite her over for dinner tomorrow? I'd like to meet her"

"Okay" he felt lighter than he had in years.

Collins gave his mother a big hug and raced up to Maureen's apartment. He pounded on her door until her little brother answered.

"Hey Calvin, is Maureen home"

"Yup. Mo!" he shouted "Collins is here"

"Send him in" was the muffled reply.

"Coming" Collins said "thanks Cal."

"Welcome" and Calvin went off to finish his homework.

"Mo" Collins said, opening her door "We can have the sleepover party on Saturday."

"We can?" she asked.

"Yes. Mom said it was okay as long as we went to bed and didn't blow the house down" he could feel his face stretch into a grin.

"Congrats!" said Maureen "I can't wait"

"I can't either."

"Great."

"Yes. By the way do you have Angel's number?"

"No. Why?"

"Mom wants her to come for dinner tomorrow and I don't have her number to invite her. I thought you might"

"Nope. I don't think Angel has a phone. Did you finally come out to your mom?"

"Yes. And she said it was okay!" his smile got bigger, if possible.

"That's great. Big hug!" Maureen pulled him into an embrace. He hugged her back. Maureen pulled him onto her messy bed and they talked until Collins' mother came asking what happened to her son.

* * *

_At Joanne's_

Joanne fidgeted nervously outside her front door. She took a deep breath and walked in. Her family was sitting at the table talking. She slid into a chair and said,

"Does anybody mind if I go to a sleepover on Friday?"

"Why?" her father asked.

"Because I want to have fun with some friends"

"The lezzie has friends?" Her sister Virginia sneered.

"Now I do." Joanne said quietly, tears gathering in her eyes.

"How did you make friends?" her mother asked.

"I went with dad's new teenage worker to his one of his friend's house. She was having a lunch party. They said it was okay if I came. I had a lot of fun." She kept her head down.

"I suppose so." Her mother said in a bored voice. Virginia looked at her mother shocked.

"You can if you don't come home on Sunday. We are having some important people come over and we don't want you to embarrass us." Her father continued.

"Yes, Mr. Jefferson, Mrs. Jefferson, I won't come home."

"Good" her father said. Joanne ran off to her room and pulled out a cell phone. She dialed Maureen's number and hoped she would answer. Maureen picked up after four rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi Maureen, it's Joanne."

"Hi Jo, are you okay?"

"Not really"

"Can you come on Friday?"

"Yes"

"Then what's the matter?"

"My parents said I could go if I didn't come home on Sunday. They are having company and don't want me to embarrass them."

"Oh, Joanne. You can come over to my house on Sunday. You can come over any time you want."

"Really?"

"Yes. I- I love you as a friend and I don't like hearing you hurt."

"Thank you. So will one of your parents pick us up or…"

"I live in a duplex. Collins is my downstairs neighbor."

"Oh. That's cool. Okay then."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Later. Can I go over to your house tomorrow?"

"Of course. Do you want to have a sleepover?"

"I'd love to"

"I have to go now… see you soon!"

"Bye."She dropped the phone onto her bed and changed into her pajamas. Then she turned her lights off and cried her self to sleep.

* * *

**AN: what do you think? Did I totally mess this up? I liked it...**

**Please review! Please... the elves will eat me if you don't! Here they come...**


	5. Fluff!

**AN: Look it's a new chapter!! The elves haven't eaten me yet! Sorry it took so long, my brother got sick and had to stay home from school, and I had a ton of work to do while also entertaining him occasionally (I don't mind, I love him. But he is five and 3/4 so he can get on my nerves. And I can't write when I'm annoyed.) Then I got sick too.**

**You think you have the best beta? Well you're wrong. The best beta is Twilightwicked5678. Though I'm sure yours are nice too...**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my reviewers! I've gotten 24 so far and this is only the fifth chapter! Please keep reviewing, I love reviews! Especially nice positive ones...**

**Okay, this is a long chapter with a lot of canon fluff. Who knew fluff was so much fun to write?**

**Disclaimer: I owned RENT. Then I woke up. :)**

* * *

After everyone left Mimi fell into her bed exhausted. _It's so hard to host _she thought tiredly. She was just drifting off into a deep sleep when she heard a knock on her window. She jolted out of bed and walked over to the window shivering.

"He-hello?" she called nervously "Who's there?" _Who can be there? _She thought, _Angel uses the front door and no one else comes here at midnight._

She saw a hand scratch the window again and she took a deep breath and prepared to scream. Then, almost out of thin air, came a very familiar voice,

"Mimi, it's Roger. Can you please open the window? It's starting to rain."

"Roger? What are you doing here?" Mimi whispered as she opened her window. It creaked loudly in the silence that followed. Roger clambered ungracefully through the window, rolled into Mimi's bare feet, and shook out his wet hair.

"I don't want to be at home." Roger finally said. "I usually stay at Mark's house, but they had a family dinner tonight so I had to go to my parent's house. Well, they both got drunk, so I needed a place to sleep. Can I sleep here?"

"Umm, my parents don't really approve of unknown boys sleeping over. What happened to Collins? Or Maureen?" she said.

"Collins snores like a chain saw and sleep-talks too. If I sleep at Maureen's she'll want to play truth or dare at three in the morning, or eat a gallon of ice cream. No one in their right minds should let Maureen eat sugar 'cause she'll never stop bouncing off the walls." Roger shrugged "And I don't know where Angel lives."

"Okay, I get your point." Mimi said, putting her hands up "You can sleep here. But we can't let my parents know, so be prepared to jump out of the window in the morning. Better yet, I'll set my alarm for six. Is that okay?"

"That will be perfect. Thank you. You are definitely one of the nicest people I know." Roger said graciously.

"You too" Mimi replied, giving him a hug. Roger stiffened for a moment, and hugged her back.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Can you spare a pillow? And maybe a sheet…" he said.

"Yes we can. I'll be right back." And with that Mimi waltzed out of the room.

Roger sat down on Mimi's unmade bed and put his head between his hands. _Why it is that every movement she makes give me chills?_ He wondered _I can't be falling for her, can I? I'm not __Maureen, who falls in love with someone she barely knows. I haven't known Mimi for more than two days, but I think I love her. What does she think of me?_

Mimi entered the room with a tie-die pillow and sheet. She dumped them on the floor and said,

"Do you think this will do? I'm sorry we don't have anther quilt."

"That's fine. Thank you for everything" Roger grabbed his pillow and snuggled under his sheet.

"Hey Mimi." He said sleepily "What do you think of me?"

"What do I think of you? I think you are probably sweet, loving, and caring but are scared to show people that side of you. What do you think of me?"

_How can I answer that one _Roger wondered. "Um… I think you are… um… perfect?" He hoped that would be okay.

"I'm not perfect." She said quietly.

"Yes you are. And beautiful." _Wait. Hold it. Did _**_I _**_just say that? _Roger thought.

"_Really_? You think so?" her voice shot up a few octaves.

"Of course. Anyone would"

"_You _are the nicest person _I _know." Mimi said.

"No, you are."

"You"

"You"

"You are!" Unintentionally they moved closer to each other. Then Mimi jumped on top of Roger and hugged him tight. He hugged her back and whispered to her,

"I love you." Her head shot up and she looked at him with a surprised expression. "You do?" she asked. Instead of replying Roger lifted his head up a couple of inches and captured her lips with his.

Mimi could hear distant oceans crashing around her and she kissed him back with all of her might.

"I love you too" she whispered breathlessly after they had broken the kiss for the little necessity called oxygen. Then they dove into another sweet kiss.

--XxXxX--

"So, Mark" his dad said "you like to film?"

Unsure of where his dad was going at Mark answered cautiously "I do dad. I film at almost every chance I get."

"Well then Mark, how would you like go to a filming camp this summer? It's for a month, you'll be with a couple of children your age, get some great opportunities to film in several different locations, and learn different ways to film. Would you like to go?"

"Hell yeah!" He said happily.

"Mark Cohen, watch your language!" his mom scolded.

"Yes mommy." He said in a bored voice. He smiled at his sister Cindy and she smiled back. Then she said,

"And now my little annoyance of a brother will be gone!"

"Cindy!"

"Sorry mom" she rolled her eyes at Mark. He rolled them back.

"Hey, when is this camp?" he asked.

"Next week. You leave on Monday, and will be back four Mondays later." His father said.

"Great! May I be excused to go call Maureen and Collins to tell them? Please? I'll do the dishes afterwards" he said.

"I suppose so" His mother sighed.

"Thank you" he kissed his mom's cheek and raced up the stairs to his room.

He dialed Collins' number and waited. After about eight rings Collins' mom picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Collins. Is Collins there?"

"Yes he is. Here you go."

"Thank you" said Mark.

"Hey man! Guess who just came out to his mother?" Collins said.

"You? No way! Was she okay?"

"Yup! She took it all in. But now she wants to meet Angel."

"Cool. Hey, guess where I'm going for a month." Mark said.

"Timbuktu?"

"No. Why would I go there?"

"Dunno. Where are you going?"

"Film camp!"

"Uh… great?"

"Yes, great!"

"O-o-kay." Collins said, drawing out every syllable.

"It's for a month, but I'll still be able to go to the sleepover on Friday."

"Great! I'll see you then."

"Bye." Mark heard the dial tone.

"Now onto Maureen" he said, dialing her number. She picked up after two rings,

"Hey baby!"

"Hi Mo, it's Mark"

"I know who it is"

"Good for you. Hey Mo, guess where I'll be next month."

"Timbuktu?"

"No! Why would I go to Timbuktu? I'm going to a film camp"

"YEAH!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! TAKE A LOT OF PICTURES OKAY?!"

"Um, Mo," Mark said, holding the phone a few feet away from his ear, "It's film camp. I'll be filming."

"I know. But will you take pictures?" she said, quieter.

"If it makes you happy"

"It does"

Mark heard footsteps and a moment later Cindy was at his door saying "DISHES! NOW!"

"Bye Mo, gotta go"

"Bye. Can you put Cindy on?"

"Sure" He shoved the phone at Cindy and walked, smiling ear to ear, down to the huge sink full of dishes that awaited him.

--XxXxX--

Joanne was woken up by her father shouting at her to get up. He used to wake her up by gently shaking her shoulder but after coming out to her parents almost three years ago she wasn't touched or really talked to, unless it was an emergency. She sighed and rolled out of bed.

"Mr. Jefferson?" she said "I'm going to a friend's house tonight. After work, obviously."

"Fine" he said stiffly. She sighed and walked to the bathroom, almost ready to start the day. She was looking forward to seeing Maureen later, and sleeping at her house. She was also looking forward to seeing Collins at work. _Collins is so nice, friendly, and definitely not homophobic_ she thought with a sad smile.

Collins still had no idea how to reach Angel, and was wondering how he would ask if he found her, when he saw her drumming on a street corner. She was out of drag, but she still looked really good. He walked over to her, and said, "Hi Angel."

"Hi Honey!" Angel squeaked back "How are you?"

"Very good. I came out to my mom last night, and she wants you to come over for dinner tonight. Will you come?"

"As a what."

"As a friend."

"Truthfully?"

"Yes."

"Just a friend?"

"Or a bit more, if you want."

"I want" she leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips. They smiled at each other.

"So can I have your address?"

"Sure." He wrote it down quickly and handed it to her. "I'll be late to work. See you soon."

"See you at six thirty, sweetheart" she smiled at him and turned around, skipping down the street.

--XxXxX--

Mimi's alarm went off a six. She woke up groggily and wondered why she was on the floor, next to Roger of all people, when the previous night's kissing session came rushing back to her. _Oh my, _she thought _I think I've got a boyfriend now._ She realized then what would happen if her family walked in. She slammed her hand on the alarm and tried, almost in vain, to wake Roger up.

"Rog, come on. Wake up!" she shook his shoulder violently and he mumbled,

"Mark, I don't want to get up and see the latest video of me sleeping. I've seen so many of them. Don't make me get up." He buried his head deeper into the pillow.

"Roger, it's Mimi. Come now, it's time to get up."

"Mimi?"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you too, now get up before my parents wake up"

"Okay love" he giggled.

"Did you just _giggle_? My, my, you sure are silly in the morning."

"I know." He said. She laughed and pulled him off the floor. He sat down on her bed and watched her clean up the room. When he had fully woken up he said,

"Why don't we go to the park today?"

"What are we, five?"

"Yes Mimi" he said in a really high voice. She laughed and said,

"Okay, to the park it is. Now turn and face the wall, I'm going to change" He turned and waited. She then said "I'm done. How do you like the skirt?" she was wearing the colorful skirt she had bought at Thrift & Such and a plain white tank top.

"I love it. It looks really good on you."

"Thanks" she said, while scribbling a note to her family telling them she was going for a walk around the park.

"Off we go" she said climbing out of the window. Roger followed her and they walked, hand in hand, to the park.

--XxX--

"That was fun." said Mimi later that night, outside her house.

"It was. Can we meet again tomorrow?"

"Only if you kiss me goodbye." She whispered. He leaned in and kissed her lovingly.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And with that, the couple went their separate ways.

--XxX--

The doorbell to the duplex rang. Maureen raced downstairs, barreled through the door, and hugged Angel, who was back in drag, within an inch of her life.

"Angel!"

"Hi Maureen. It's good to see you too. Does Collins live here?"

"Yes, our family's share a duplex, his door is there" She pointed at the door in question.

"Thanks honey" Angel said.

"You're welcome, have fun."

"I hope so" said Angel. She waved goodbye to Maureen and knocked on Collins' door. Collins opened it quickly and flashed Angel the biggest smile he possibly could.

"Hi sweetie" Angel said "Are you going to let me in?"

"Angel" said Collins "Would you please come in and join my mother and I for dinner?"

"I'd love to darling" she replied spinning around in a circle. He laughed and grabbed her hand, leading her to the table.

"Mom, this is Angel. Angel, Mom" he said, waving his hand between them.

"Hi dear." Mrs. Collins said "I hope you'd like some chicken tonight."

"I'd love some, Mrs. Collins, it smells so good. I can see why Collins' eyes light up when he mentions your cooking." Mrs. Collins laughed and ruffled Collins' hair lovingly. "Mo-o-o-o-om" he sighed. She just laughed again and walked back into the kitchen.

"I like your mom" Angel said to Collins "She seem very nice."

"She is" he replied "I hope she likes you too."

"Food's up" Mrs. Collins said, walking into the room with a huge platter of roasted chicken. "Let's eat it while it's hot."

"'Kay mom" Collins said. As they dug into the warm, flavorful chicken Mrs. Collins questioned Angel, and with each of her answers Mrs. Collins decided she liked Angel more and more.

--XxXxX--

Maureen was waiting on the gray steps outside the duplex, waiting for Joanne. She was becoming impatient just sitting there when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. The caller ID said Joanne, so Maureen quickly pressed the "speak" button and said,

"Hello?"

"Hi Mo. It's Joanne. I don't have a ride to your house; do you think you could pick me up?"

"I'm thirteen and three quarters, I can drive, but unfortunately I can't drive legally. I could ask my dad to pick you up, or I could ride my bike there. But you'd have to ride on the handlebars. Will that be okay?"

"That'll be fine. You can drive?"

"Collins taught me last year. But I still can't drive on the streets."

"Okay…" said Joanne and she told Maureen her address.

Maureen ran up the stairs to her family, saying she was going to pick up Joanne. Her father nodded his head in approval, and her mother came over and hugged her. Her little brother Calvin looked up from his summer reading and blew her a kiss. Maureen smiled and waved while running down the stairs to her jet black bike. She raced toward Joanne's house.

She stood up often while riding to feel the wind in her wild long brown hair. She couldn't help but smile as she raced along, the speed was perfectly invigorating and pleasantly cool. In what felt like no time she was pulling up to a nice sized red brick house. She hopped off her bike and cart-wheeled over to the front door.

She used the big brass door knocker, marveling at the sound it made on the pine door. It opened and a young woman stared back at her. She looked like Joanne, but had none of the kindness in her eyes.

"May I help you?" she sneered "And I don't need a magazine subscription, so save your breath."

"No, I'm not selling any subscriptions. Does Joanne Jefferson live here?"

"What's it to you?"

"She's sleeping at my house tonight, but she didn't have a lift to my house so I offered to come pick her up. Is she here?"

"Yes" the girl replied tersely "I'll go get her." The girl spun on her heel and walked back into the dark abyss of the house. A moment later Joanne ran out of the dark hall, carrying a backpack and wearing a smile.

"Maureen!" she shouted.

"Joanne!" Maureen shouted back "I've missed you" she pouted.

"I have too." Joanne replied, running into Maureen and giving her a big hug.

"Hi Pookie"

"Pookie?"

"It's a new nickname, Pookie. Do you like it?"

"I guess. Can we leave now?"

"Oh yes. Come along." Maureen pulled Joanne to the awaiting bike, slung Joanne's backpack over her shoulder and mounted the bike. She patted the handlebars, looking at Joanne quizzically.

"Climb aboard, matey." She said.

"I thought I was Pookie." Joanne pouted.

"You are, now come on before it gets dark."

"Yes ma'am" Joanne said as she climbed onto the handle bars.

--XxXxX--

"Dinner was amazing Mrs. Collins, thank you for inviting me" Angel said graciously.

"Oh, thank you dear" Mrs. Collins "I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"No, thank you. I'll do dishes!" Angel said cheerfully, grabbing everyone's plate and carrying them to the kitchen. Collins and his mother could hear the water running a few seconds later.

"So mom" began Collins "what do you think of Angel?"

"I think she is one of the politest, nicest, kindest people I've ever had the pleasure to meet." Mrs. Collins answered truthfully.

"Oh!" Angel said in a surprised voice, walking in "I can see you are having a conversation. I'll go clean up the living room" she smiled and swept out of the room.

"Did she just say she was going to clean our house?" Mrs. Collins questioned her son.

"I think so." He answered.

"Can we adopt her?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"I'll go ask" Collins replied, jumping up and walking to the living room.

"Hi Angel." He said giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "My mom wants to adopt you."

"Hi hon," she said, returning the kiss. "Why does she want to adopt me?"

"You just offered to clean our house. Mom really doesn't like housework."

"Sounds fine by me." She said.

"HEY MOM!" Collins shouted "ANGEL SAYS SHE'D LOVE TO BE ADOPTED BY US."

"GREAT!" his mom replied. The couple shared a laugh as they walked back to the table.

"I'd better get going" Angel said, "It's getting late. Thank you for dinner." She said sweetly, flashing a big smile a Mrs. Collins.

"Do you have to now?" Mrs. Collins whined.

"Unfortunately yes," Angel said "But I can come back and clean the house soon. How about Thursday? I can help clean for the party."

"I'd appreciate your help so much" Mrs. Collins said, giving Angel a hug.

"I'll be back" Angel chirped. She grabbed Collins' hand and led him to the door.

"Goodbye love" Angel said "Thank you for dinner. I had a very good time."

"Thank you for coming." He replied "I had a great time. See you on Thursday."

"'Kay" she said, giving Collins their first real kiss. After the kiss she ran down the steps, waved, and almost floated away, skipping as fast a she did.

Collins leaned against the doorframe, and said dreamily "She's the best."

"She is" his mother agreed, pulling her dazed son into a hug "she is."

--XxXxX--

The ride to Maureen's was quiet. Both girls were lost in thought. They pulled up to the old duplex and dismounted. Maureen fumbled for her keys and finally opened the door. She led Joanne upstairs and quickly introduced her to her family.

Maureen then led Joanne into her messy, creative room. Maureen was not a neat person so currently she had a pile of clean laundry in her laundry basket ready to be folded, her bed was unmade, and her summer reading books were strewn on the floor. Joanne took a deep breath, walked over the laundry basket and started folding her laundry.

"You don't have to fold my laundry." Maureen said, not really complaining.

"That's okay, I want to" Joanne replied quickly "Why don't you stack all of your books into a pile?"

"'Kay Pookie" Maureen smiled. They girls cleaned up Maureen's room quickly and after they sat on Maureen's newly-made bed, exhausted.

"Are you hungry?" Maureen asked.

"A bit. I didn't eat dinner."

"Food time!" Maureen dragged her friend off the bed and brought her to the kitchen. Her brother Calvin was there, cooking.

"Hey Cal" Maureen said "can you make us something to eat?"

"Sure. What can I get you lovely ladies this evening?"

"Eggs would be fine." Maureen said, looking at Joanne "That okay with you?"

"Lovely." Calvin made the eggs for all of them, and after they were done the girls thanked Calvin and ran off too the bathroom to brush their teeth.

"Calvin seems nice" Joanne commented, spitting in the sink.

"He's the best annoying twerp of a brother. He's only nine so I guess he should be." Maureen said, wiping her mouth.

"He's only nine? He seems older."

"I guess. Speaking of siblings was the crabby lady who answered the door your sister?"

"Yes, Virginia. She's eighteen and mean."

"She seems mean." Maureen said, grabbing a sleeping bag and pillow from the closet and handing them to Joanne. Joanne thanked her as they crossed the threshold to Maureen's room. Joanne yawned, cracking her jaw and Maureen gave another jaw-cracking yawn in return. They laughed, bid each other good night and lay down. Maureen was almost asleep when she felt Joanne poke her in the back.

"Maureen? Are you still up?" Joanne whispered.

"Yep. What is it?" Maureen mumbled.

"I'm cold. Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course. Come on in." she opened up the blankets and Joanne crawled in next to her. They both relaxed for a moment until Maureen felt Joanne start to cry.

"Pookie? What's wrong?" Maureen said worriedly. No reply.

"Joanne? Are you okay?"

"No" she crocked.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything"

"Is something especially wrong? Do you want to talk?"

"You guys are just so nice. But if only you knew…" Joanne trailed off.

"We knew what?"

"That I- preferotherwomen'scompany"

"You what?"

"Prefer other women's company."

"You're lesbian?"

"Yes." She whispered, "I understand if you think I'm an abomination, or if I should be shunned. I'll go away."

"No! Who told you that crap?"

"My family"

"Why?! And When?" Maureen whispered, her voice raising a few octaves.

"I was thirteen. I tried to come out to them." Joanne paused to take a deep breath "My father threw a fit. My mother tried to pretend it was a joke, I think her exact words were 'no child of theirs could be so wrong, so unnatural.' Virginia remained silent, but she told all the kids at school. My parents signed me up for a boarding school and now they act as though I'm not part of their family."

"Oh Joanne" Maureen cooed, hugging her friend tight "that's so mean. If it helps I think you are the most beautiful, wonderful young woman in the entire world."

"Really?" Joanne said, clearly not believing what Maureen said.

"Yes, you are much more than that." Maureen lifted Joanne's chin with her hand, and whispered "I'm Bi" before kissing her gently on the lips. Joanne's world stopped and when the kiss was over she started to cry again, but this time they were tears of disbelief and happiness. She buried her face into Maureen's chest and twined their legs together. Maureen rubbed her back and whispered,

"I love you" into Joanne's ear.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it? Better than telepathically trying to tell me, why don't you tickle the review button. He loves to be tickled. A lot. **

**And guess what! The next chapter is the sleep over!! Can you wait?**


	6. Sleepover part 1!

**AN: First off, THANK YOU REVEIWERS! I've gotten almost 30! Wow. Thank you!**

**Second, thanks to Twilightwicked5678 who beta'd this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned RENT would I be writing a fanfiction on it? Probably, but still!**

**X**

The rest of the week passed quickly, with the friends seeing each other almost every day. Joanne slept over at Maureen's every night, going to work with Collins in the morning and leaving every evening with him. She didn't talk to her father at work and was happier than she had been in years. To Maureen's great excitement Joanne was the same size as her and she enjoyed finding clothes for her friend.

Finally Friday arrived. Collins was in the kitchen talking to his mom when he heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it" he sang as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi hon" Angel chirped, kissing Collins on the cheek "how've you been?"

"Like part of me has been missing, until now" he answered, kissing her on the lips.

"Charming aren't we? I've got a house to clean now sweetie." She replied. He sighed and led her into the house. Mrs. Collins was cooking something spicy.

"Hello dear" she said pleasantly.

"Hi Mrs. Collins. Mmm, that smells good. What would you like me to do first?"

Mrs. Collins smiled and said, "The sleepover is going to be in the basement so I think that's what needs the most work. And let's not forget the bathroom."

"Alrighty, I'll get right on it" Angel said enthusiastically.

"Thank you dear" Mrs. Collins graciously said "I cook, I don't clean"

"Well, I can't cook, but I'll clean!" Angel said, grabbing Collins' arm and dragging him down to the basement.

They cleaned the house in record time. Mrs. Collins was putting lunch on the table when a drenched Collins walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Collins hid a smile behind her hand and said, "What happened?"

"The washing machine hates me" he said sorrowfully.

"Really?" Mrs. Collins' eyebrows shot up "I thought it was nice"

"It's not." Then Angel walked in, laughing her head off.

"it… was… a fountain" she gasped "all… over. You should… have seen… his…face!"

"Thanks for being so supportive girls, really" Collins huffed. Angel laughed even harder, if possible.

"Why don't you go take a shower, my sopping wet son" Mrs. Collins said, putting her hand on Collins' soaked shoulder.

"Yes mama" he said, walking towards the bathroom. His mother shook her head and said to Angel

"What happened?"

"We were almost done, and there were a couple of towels to wash. I asked him to put them in the washing machine. Next thing I know he's standing there soaking wet. You should have seen his face!" Angel laughed again.

"I wish I had." Mrs. Collins replied "Did you say you were done with the house?"

"Yes. Is there something else you'd like me to do?"

"Would you mind going to pick up some snacks at the store?"

"Of course I don't. What do you need?"

"Here's the list" she said, handing it to her with a flourish "Can you drive?"

"Yes. I don't have a car though…"

"You guys can use mine. As long as I get it returned to me in the condition I gave it to you." Mrs. Collins narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing Angel.

"I promise your car will be fine." Angel promised, throwing her arms up in the air, surrendering.

"I hope so, I hope so." Mrs. Collins shook her head.

"I know lovely ladies are talking about me, don't try to deny it" Collins said, waking in.

"Yeah right" Angel rolled her eyes.

"Guess what honey?" Mrs. Collins said sweetly.

"What?" Collins said nervously.

"You _get _to go to the store and pick up food for all of your crazy friends. Isn't that fun?"

Collins snorted and said "Sure mom, sure."

"Come honey. Off we go." Angel cheerily walked out the door. Collins grabbed two sandwiches, one for himself and one for Angel. Then Mrs. Collins handed the car keys to Collins and said 

"don't total the car. And invite Maureen to go with you. Here's a fifty. I expect change. Have fun" she handed the money to him kissed her son on the cheek.

"Bye mom, we'll be back soon."

"Bye dear." She waved. Collins waved in return and walked out. He saw Angel leaning against the door frame. "Mom wants us to invite Maureen. Is that okay?"

"Of course. I love that crazy girl."

"She's been my best friend since she moved in almost ten years ago. I love her like a sister. "

"It shows."

"We'd better go invite her than. Ladies first" he gestured up the stairs. Angel raised an eyebrow and walked up the stairs. Collins followed her up and raised a hand. He knocked on the door. Maureen opened it and instantly jumped onto Collins, hugging him.

"Hey baby" she said.

"Hi Mo, I missed you too. Where's Joanne? You too have been joined at the hip recently."

"She's at her house. I miss her."

"Poor you." He said, rubbing her back.

"Poor me." She then looked over Collins' shoulder and seeing Angel she shouted,

"Angel!"

"Hi hon." Angel couldn't help but smile at Maureen's excitement.

"Angel! You're heeeeere!" Maureen jumped off of Collins and into Angel's waiting embrace.

"Mo" Collins said "We're going to the store. Do you want to come?"

"Does Mark cry if you hide his camera? Of course I want to come!" she said, hitting Collins' shoulder.

"Great. I'll drive." He said. Maureen paled and left to ask her parents if she could go. Collins put an arm around Angel's waist and led her down stairs.

--xXxXx--

"NEVER AGAIN" Angel shouted clutching her armrests so hard that he knuckles turned white. "I'm driving on the way home."

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Maureen shouted from the backseat "You were on two wheels back there!"

"My point exactly" Angel said, peeling her fingers off the armrests.

"You don't like my superior driving skills?" Collins pouted.

"NO" she shouted. Collins rolled his eyes and led the way into the supermarket.

"Okay, why don't we do produce first" Angel said, looking at the list.

"Okay!" Maureen said excitedly grabbing a cart and riding it down the isle.

The three friends found most of the items on the list without trouble. Maureen only made three pyramids of fruit tumble down and ran over about four people. That was a record for her. Then the friends walked together over to the frozen fruit aisle and stood facing the long rows of freezers.

"Strawberries" Angel said reading from the list.

"Got it" Collins said, tossing the package into the cart.

"Blueberries"

"Got it!" Maureen said, tossing them into the cart.

"Chickories" Angel said.

"What?" Collins said, staring at her.

"Sorry, your mom's handwriting is hard to read." Angel flicked the paper a couple of times and said

"Cherries. I think"

"Got them" Collins said placing them in the cart.

"We're done!" Angel said happily, leading the way to the register.

--xXxXx--

"I'm driving" Angel said, grabbing the car keys after they had loaded up the minivan.

"But Angel…" Collins pleaded.

"No buts. I want to arrive at the house alive."

"Fine" he huffed, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Are you legal?" he asked as Maureen crawled into the backseat.

"Yes. I'm seventeen. My sist- brother made sure I got my license when I turned sixteen" Angel said, revving the car.

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"Wouldn't they make sure you got your license?"

"They left me and my brother alone when I was ten." Angel said in a monotone, "I've still got no clue where they are, and my brother is now in college. He comes home every so often and pays the rent for our tiny apartment. I barely go home anyways because I spend almost all of my time at Mimi's." she shrugged and continued driving.

"Poor Angel" Maureen said, patting her shoulder.

"Poor Angel" Collins agreed, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." Angel said with feeling. She grabbed Collins' hand and refused to let go the entire ride back.

--xXxXx--

The friends unpacked the groceries and were helping Mrs. Collins make a seafood soup when someone rang the doorbell. "It's open" Maureen called. They heard the door open and a couple of seconds later Mimi, with Roger in tow, walked through the kitchen door. Collins introduced his mother to Mimi. Suddenly Mimi shouted,

"I made GUACAMOLE!" She smiled widely and held up the container.

"Yummy!" Angel replied.

"And Roger brought chips" Mimi gestured toward her boyfriend who held up the bag of tortilla chips.

"Great guys" Mrs. Collins said "Collins, why don't you show your friends where they can sleep and find them pillows and blankets, and- well, you know what to do" she made small circles in the air with her hand, to illustrate the point.

"'Kay mom." Collins said "Maureen, why don't you take everyone down to the basement. I'll get the miscellaneous sleeping supplies."

"'Kay baby" Maureen replied, taking Mimi's hand and leading her down to the basement.  
Angel shrugged at Roger and they followed the girls down to the basement.

They had finally figured out the sleeping arrangements when both Maureen's cell phone and Collins' house phone rang. Maureen dived in the direction of her purse and Collins raced upstairs. Maureen fumbled with the phone and finally said,

"Hello?"

"Hi Mo, it's Joanne. Would you mind picking me up again? I'm so sorry, my bike has a flat tire and I can't borrow my sisters."

"I guess I could." She said "Or I'll ask someone who can drive to drive us over to you."

"If any of you guys could pick me up, I'd be eternally grateful."

"Great. I'll go ask" Maureen hung up the phone and made her way upstairs. Collins was just getting off the phone.

"Mark needs to be picked up Mom" he said to Mrs. Collins.

"And so does Joanne" Maureen added "Do you mind if we borrow the car?"

"I'll only mind _if_ someone besides Angel drives." Mrs. Collins said with a sigh. By this time Angel, Mimi, and Roger had made their way to the kitchen table.

"I'm driving somewhere?" A confused Angel asked.

"Yup. To Mark's and Joanne's" Collins said.

"Okay. Load it up!" Angel said with a smile. The friends piled up into the seven seat minivan and drove to Marks house. They picked him up and he slid into the empty seat next to Roger. Mimi and Maureen were giggling in the very back and Angel and Collins were seated up front. Then Maureen climbed up front and directed Angel to Joanne's house. Joanne was sitting up front and had her head between her hands.

"JO!" Maureen shouted, climbing out of the window and running to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Joanne sniffed "just… just…" she paused and took a deep breath, then continued "hurting."

"Where?" Maureen said worriedly.

"Nowhere" she said, standing up and saying "Who's driving?"

"Angel is"

"Is she in drag?"

"Yes"

Joanne paled and whispered "we'd better go, quickly! My parents are homophobes so if they see her…" She tore off towards the car, grabbing a backpack and pulling Maureen along. They clambered into the car, sitting next to Mimi in the back. Mimi took one look at Joanne's face and said,

"Oh, Chica" she wrapped her arms around Joanne, pulling her close "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine" Joanne was touched at the concern showed by her friends.

"We don't want you to be just fine." Mark said, turning in his seat so he faced his friends "We want you to be great."

"Better than great" Roger continued "We want you to be… Greaterful"

"Greaterful?" Maureen said skeptically.

"It could be a word."

"In an alternate universe, maybe." She said, rolling her eyes.

"No fighting" Angel warned "Don't make me go back there."

"We're being perfect, honestly Angel" Roger called.

"I hope so" she replied. A couple of minutes later she pulled up to the house.

"We're here" she sang as she stepped out the door. The friends jumped out of the car and raced into the duplex. Mrs. Collins was putting the last bowl of soup on the table when the group walked noisily inside.

"Hi guys. Eat up." She said, hugging Mark and Joanne hello. The friend ate, no, wolfed down the spicy, creamy soup. Once they were done they pushed their empty bowls in front of them.

"I'll do dishes" Angel said, gathering up the bowls.

"See guys" Mrs. Collins said, addressing the group "that's what you do after you're done. Thank you Angel."

"You're welcome Mrs. Collins, thank you for having us." Angel said, blushing.

"I'll help too" Joanne said, getting up.

"Thank you too Joanne" Mrs. Collins said, walking to her room and retiring for the night. Joanne blushed in reply.

"Hey guys?" Collins suddenly said "I just realized, we won't have enough blankets for all of us. Mo, can you go up to your house and find us a couple more blankets?"

"That won't be necessary" Angel said "Mark can have blanket. I'll just share with you honey" she daringly kissed Collins on the lips. "If that's okay with you"

"That's fine" he said, putting his arms around her waist.

"Go Angel! Go Collins!" Maureen and Mimi shouted together, throwing their arms up in the air and making them swish side to side. "And Jo can share my blanket" Maureen continued, putting her arms down, "If it's okay with you"

"It's fine" Joanne said, drying the big soup pot.

"Movie time!" Collins shouted "What shall we watch my good friends?"

"Something with romance" Maureen said.

"I second that" said Angel.

"Action" Roger said lazily.

"Humor" Mark put in.

"How about some 'I love Lucy'?" Collins said, walking downstairs to the basement. "Or some good old fashioned 'Twilight zone'?" he continued, squatting down by the TV. He pulled some old VHS collections out and laid them on the floor. Mimi and Maureen picked out two, one 'Lucy' and one 'Twilight Zone'.

The friends assembled themselves on the floor and Collins popped the 'Lucy' in. The friends then spent the next half hour laughing and snorting. When it was over Collins popped the 'Zone' in.

Angel, Mimi, Joanne, and Roger all clutched each other for dear life after about five minutes. Maureen and Mark were laughing and Collins kept making bunny ears with his fingers and letting the shadows hop across the screen. That just freaked the scared friends even more. Maureen and Collins spent the remaining ten minutes making shadow puppets on the screen. When it was finally over there was a group sigh.

"What now?" Maureen said.

"Games of course" Collins said "I'll go get the beer."

"WHAT?!" Joanne and Angel shouted.

"I was joking" Collins said, rolling his eyes "How about root beer?"

"Sounds good" Mark said. The friends agreed and Collins went to the mini fridge and took out a seven bottles of the fizzy, dark amber goodness.

"YUM!" Maureen said.

"Dang it." Roger said "We're letting Maureen have sugar. Oh no…" Maureen took another swing and laughed in reply.

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?" Mimi said…

****

**AN: What do you think? Click the review button... it calls to you. And it has free cookies...**

**Just a matter of personal opinion, do you think I should have the gang play truth or dare? Or has the idea been used so many times it's not going to be funny and my fic will be more a cliché than it already is. Please leave your response in a review :)**

**There will be more fluff in the next chapter, because my beta wants more! I listen to her... most of the time.**

**Oh, and I wrote a new story. It's in the Wicked section and it's called Sisters Forever? Go read because it's nice! Then afterwards you can review :)**

**Goodnight! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

* * *


	7. It's time for Truth or Dare!

**AN: I'm ba-a-ak. Thank you to all of my reviewers! I've gotten 40 reviews! My heart has stopped. Wow! Thank you soooo much guys, big hugs and cookies to you.**

**As always, thanks to Twilightwicked5678 who beta'd. She's the best!**

**This is a high T, with a nude scene. So my younger or more sensitive readers (namely one of my best friends Izzy, because your mom would kill me if you read this and I don't think you'll enjoy it) should skip over the first half of the chapter. Or just Maureen's dare.**

**Disclaimer: I owned RENT. Then I woke up. **

**X**

"How about Truth or Dare" Mimi said.

"Sounds good to me" said Mark.

"Me too" agreed Roger, giving Mimi a quick kiss.

"Yes, yes, yes, YES!! Truth or Dare, truth or dare" she began to chant. Maureen the let out a wild scream and she started bouncing up and down. Roger pointed an accusing finger at Collins and gave him a look that clearly said, "You gave Maureen sugar, now pay the price". Collins just shrugged in reply.

"Okay, how about everyone sit on the floor, in a circle" Mark said, sitting down. Everyone followed him.

"Mo" Roger said "Can you grab another drink out of the cooler, I'm thirsty_._"

"'Kay Rog." Maureen said, going over to the cooler and pulling out a can. She then shook the can of soda vigorously and opened it in his face. "I'm not your slave, get your own drinks."

Roger sputtered, and he grabbed Maureen's head and gave her a large noogie. Maureen's response was to start a cat fight with her almost brother. The rest of the friends watched them roll around on the carpet, until Maureen was on top of Roger and she spit in his face.

"Uncle, uncle" Roger struggled to get up, and Maureen smiled sweetly at him. She got up and he wiped his face saying,

"Sick, Mo. That was sick." Her only response was a shrug, and she went to sit on Collins' lap.

"How does this sound?" Mark said; hopping what he said wouldn't start Maureen and Roger fighting again "we'll sit in a circle and pick someone to either ask an embarrassing question, or dare an embarrassing dare. Then the person who was just asked will come up with the next dare or question. Mimi will go first because it was her idea." The friends all nodded their heads in agreement. Mimi pointed at Collins and said,

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, my lovely lady" Collins said, bowing (which is very hard to do while sitting cross legged on the floor).

"Hmmm…" Mimi thought "I dare you to… go tell your mom that you're pregnant." Maureen and Roger started laughing hysterically. Collins got up and tiptoed to his mother's room. The friends followed behind, tiptoeing too. Collins knocked on his mom's door and she said,

"Come in." Collins walked in and looked his mom in the eyes.

"Mom, I've got something to tell you."

"What is it honey?" she frowned and placed a hand on her heart.

"I'm pregnant." He looked at his feet and heard his friend's laughter behind him.

"Really? Who by?" Mrs. Collins said, raising her eyebrows.

"You're taking this very calmly, Mom. Are you okay?"

"I'm not the man who's pregnant."

"You see… we were… um…" he couldn't find the words.

"You guys were playing 'Truth or Dare', right? I was once a teenager too, I know the crazy things that happen."

"Yes mom." He smiled.

"Good. I'm glad you're all having fun, but I'd like you to keep me out of this. And don't drink too much alcohol; I don't have any Motrin for hangovers." Collins heard more hysterical laughter and a banging noise. His guess was someone (Maureen, or possibly Mimi) was banging their head on the wall.

"'Kay Mom. We won't. Love you." He smiled and waved, walking out of the room.

"Love you too. And I love all of your crazy friends who are standing right outside the door."

"We love you too Mrs. Collins" Angel called as everyone made their way down to the basement. Once back in their original positions the friends had a major laughing fit. Maureen, Roger, Joanne, and Mimi clutched each other for dear life until Collins said,

"My turn now." He said in a deep voice, "Who's it gonna be" He thought about it, plainly contemplating. Then he said,

"So Mo." He laughed at his lame joke. "Truth or Dare"

"Must you ask? You've known me since I was three." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, I dare you to… take off your bra." Maureen rolled her eyes and said,

"That's it?" she unclasped her bra and contortioned out of it. She threw it to Collins, and he caught it.

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically "Mo, you're the only one I know who will wear pink and green polka dot bras, it looks hideous." He held it on the tip of his finger and snorted.

"Nobody asked you, and it was on sale" she retorted. "Give me a harder one" she pouted.

"Okay, I dare you to streak down to the end of the block." Collins enjoyed making Maureen do things like that, she seemed to have no sense of embarrassment.

"Easy" she walked up to the front door, with all of her friends following her, and she shed her clothes.

Then she ran (as fast as she could, in the slightly crisp summer air) down to the end of the block. Once there she mooned the moon, and raced back to her shocked, breathless, and slightly repulsed friends. Maureen grabbed her pajamas from Collins and she quickly got into her clothes. She started laughing, snorting really, and that broke the silent spell on her friends. They were laughing extremely hard as they made their way back to the basement.

"Joanne, Truth or Dare." Maureen said.

"D- dare" Joanne had the sinking feeling that she would regret this later.

"I dare you to… sit here in your bra and underwear for the rest of the game. On top of me." Maureen challenged.

"Must I?" Joanne complained, and she began stripping when she saw Maureen's expression. When Joanne was in just her undergarments she sat on top of Maureen. Maureen sighed and placed her arm around Joanne's bare stomach as she pulled her girlfriend closer.

"Your turn Joanne" Angel reminded her. Joanne's eyes twinkled as she pointed at Mark.

"Marky, Truth or Dare?" she questioned.

"Truth." He answered.

"Is it true…" she searched her brain for something embarrassing to ask him "when Roger gave you your trademark blue and white scarf you gave him a big hug and a kiss?"

"Yes." He flushed a bright red and continued "We were _six_ and my mom told me to give people a kiss when they gave me a present. What she meant was to give all my aunts or old lady relatives a kiss, not my five year old friend. And I kissed him on the _cheek._"

"No you didn't." Roger contradicted "You gave me a big kiss on the lips and pulled me into a really tight huh that you refused to break for the next twenty minutes. But it's okay, because I'm still your best friend." And he held up his closed fist for Mark to smack.

"Oooooooh, Marky." Mimi teased.

"Shut up, Mimi" he curtly replied "My turn". He pointed at Angel.

"Angel, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare please" she said.

"I dare you to… drink a shot glass of some alcohol." Mark said. Collins found a shot glass and some Vodka. He poured a glass and handed it to Angel. She took the glass and sniffed it, shooting a worried glance at Mimi. Mimi made the swirling motions around her ear and pointed at Roger and Mark. Angel nodded and downed the glass. Her face contorted into a demonic expression and she spat the harsh liquid all over the room.

"That was terrible!" she complained, shuddering. "Never again" she shuddered and pulled Mimi into a hug. Mimi patted Angel's back soothingly and whispered comforting word in her ear. Angel allowed herself to be comforted and she then squealed,

"My turn! Roger, Truth or Dare" she challenged.

"Dare." He rolled his eyes.

"I dare you to kiss Maureen."

"WHAT?!" he shouted, his voice rising a few octaves "No way!"

"Roger" Maureen pouted, "You don't think I'm a good kisser?"

"No, it's not that." Roger said "Not that I'd know from personal experience... just… um… I just… um… consider you to be a sister. So I can't do that." He put his hands up in defense "Could I have another dare?"

"Sure" Angel laughed "I dare you to dress up like a crazily and talk to an avocado like it's your girlfriend, who's just dumped you."

"Fine." He gave a Maureen-like pout and stood up. Then he walked upstairs, with Mimi following.

The rest of the friends heard some banging and then Roger came downstairs holding and avocado. His hair longish hair was pulled into multiple pigtails that suck straight out from his head. He wore a bright pink skirt and a matching lacy pink bra. He also sported rhinestone studded sunglasses.

He held up his avocado and said, "Honey, why are you leaving me? _Why?!_ I _need _you to survive." He began to sob "What? You say you don't love me anymore? I _HATE_ you! Take that" he threw the avocado on the floor and stomped on it. "And that. And this." He suddenly paled and dropped down to his knees sobbing hysterically "What did I do? Why…" he hit his head on the floor twice, hard.

Then Roger sat up and took off the sunglasses and the bra. He threw them into some unknown corner of the room and sat down again.

"Skirts are comfy." he said, smoothing his out. Angel nodded her head in agreement.

"So Meems." Roger said "What'll it be, Truth or Dare."

"Truth, por favor."

"Is it true that you're younger than fourteen?"

"Yes, I'm eleven and 11/12's."

"You're only eleven?" Roger nearly shouted.

"I'm almost twelve. My birthday is in four weeks"

"Oh no" Mark said "I'm going to be away for a month. When is your birthday?"

"My birthday is four weeks from Wednesday. Can you make it?"

"Yes." He wiped his brow. "I'm leaving on Monday and coming back four Monday's later."

"Yay!" Mimi shouted.

"Wait a moment" Collins said, pointing at Angel, then at Mimi "Angel is seventeen and Mimi is eleven, that's a big age difference isn't it?"

"I guess" Mimi said shrugging,

"I met Angel at school. It was a small school and so they had elementary and middle school in the same building. I was in kindergarten, and she was in sixth grade. Anyway this skinhead was harassing her, and she stood up to him and said, 'I'm more of a man then you'll ever be, and more of a woman then you'll ever get.'

"Then she pushed him and he ran away. After he left she slumped against the wall and started to cry. I ran over to her and gave her a big hug. She hugged me back and at lunch she sat by me. She treated me like a friend, and she took me seriously. We've been best friends ever since."

Maureen started to clap and soon the others were clapping too. Mimi took a bow and Angel said,

"I was so happy when Mimi agreed to be my friend. I didn't have any other friends, and neither did she. Her parents were a bit shocked, I guess because I was six years older than she was. Well, they got over it and we're still best friends. I think we know each other as well as we know ourselves."

The friends started to clap again. Then Mimi crawled over to Angel and gave her a big hug, curling up in her lap afterward.

"Can I ask the last dare?" Maureen asked. When nobody protested she said,

"Mimi, I dare you to kiss Angel."

Mimi shrugged and said, "Where?"

"On the lips." Maureen smirked. Mimi shrugged again, and gave Angel a miniscule, quick kiss.

Angel made a face, wiped her mouth, and said, "Brush you teeth. And _never _do that again." She shuddered. Mimi smiled sweetly and leaned over to kiss Roger, who didn't complain about her kissing technique.

"I think it's bedtime" Angel yawned, after watching Roger and Mimi make out for a couple of minutes. The friends agreed and went over to their respective beds.

Maureen was just drifting off to sleep when she felt Joanne jump up and race upstairs. Maureen shot up and ran after her. She ran into the bathroom and opened the door. She found Joanne there, leaning over the toilet and puking her guts out. Maureen walked over to her and held Joanne's sweaty hair out of her face. When Joanne was done Maureen rubbed her back. Joanne shuddered and flushed the toilet.

"What hurts?" Maureen asked sweetly.

"My head and my stomach hurt the most." Joanne answered weakly.

"Do you want to go home? I'll call your parents, they could come get you." Maureen pulled Joanne into an embrace and kissed her forehead, checking to see if she had a fever. She was warmer than usual.

"My parents wouldn't come. They don't care about me enough." Joanne leaned into Maureen, drawing comfort from their nearness.

"I guess not." Maureen sighed "I'm going to get our blankets from the basement. We'll sleep here. I'll tell Collins you're sick too."

"'Kay Mo." Joanne said, breaking their hug and leaning over the toilet again. Maureen ran out of the bathroom and downstairs. She walked over to Collins and Angel's sleeping bag. They were sleeping, pressed together as close as they could be. Maureen shook Collins awake, which in turn woke Angel up.

"What Mo" Collins moaned.

"Joanne is sick. She has a fever and is throwing up. We're going to spend the night in the bathroom. 'Kay?"

"'Kay. Tell her I say get well soon."

"Same here" Angel interjected "make sure she stays hydrated."

"I will" Maureen assured her. Then Mo grabbed her blankets and ran to the kitchen.

Collins looked at Angel in the dark and said,

"I hope Jo will be okay."

Angel moved closer to Collins and whispered back,

"I do too. Can I have a kiss?" she felt Collins' lips capture hers in reply. A passionate kiss was shared between the friends and afterwards they snuggled closer to each other, falling asleep in a loving embrace.

In the kitchen Maureen reached for a cup and filled it with water. Then she made her way back to the bathroom. Joanne was leaning against the bathtub, perspiring hard. Maureen walked over to her and kissed her forehead again. She was burning up! Maureen shook her head and handed Joanne the glass of water. Joanne gulped it down and immediately had to lean over the toilet bowl again.

They stayed like that the rest of the night, Joanne lying down and snuggling under the blankets only to have to get up and lean over the toilet again. Maureen was worried; Joanne's fever was getting worse. At around four she searched in the bathroom cabinet until she found a thermometer. She washed it and took Joanne's temperature. The thermometer read 104°F. Maureen dropped the thermometer in shock. Then she ran and woke up Mrs. Collins.

"Mrs. Collins, Mrs. Collins!" Maureen shouted as she shook her shoulder.

"Wha- what's wrong" Mrs. Collins mumbled.

"Joanne. She's really sick, with a fever and she wont stop throwing up-"

"I got the picture" Mrs. Collins said. She looked at Maureen and noticed how pale she was.

"What's her temperature?" the motherly woman asked.

"104°F"

"Wow. That's high. I wasn't joking when I said I was out of Motrin. Could you go upstairs and see if you have some?" Mrs. Collins jumped out of her bed and threw on her fuzzy blue robe, racing to the bathroom. Maureen ran up the stairs to her house, tearing around for a bottle of Motrin.

Downstairs, Mrs. Collins was taking Joanne's temperature. She looked terrible. Mrs. Collins coaxed her into a cold bath, which wasn't hard, seeing as Joanne barely had any idea what was going on anymore.

Maureen found a bottle of Motrin, and pocketing it she ran back down the stairs. She opened the bathroom door and held out the little bottle. Mrs. Collins grabbed it and poured out two pills. She then said aloud, "Joanne? I've got two pills for you to take, can you stick your hand out?" a wet, mocha hand shot out from behind the shower curtain.

"Good girl" Mrs. Collins said, plopping the pills onto her hand. "Thank you Mrs. Collins. Thank you Maureen." A very weak Joanne whispered.

"You're welcome dear" Mrs. Collins said. Maureen didn't say anything, mainly because she couldn't trust her voice not to waver. Mrs. Collins rubbed her almost daughter's back sympathetically. Maureen was tired, so she lay down on the cool tiles and pulled the blankets around her.

She was woken up a bout a half hour later; Mrs. Collins was standing over her. She said,

"Honey? Are you up?" Maureen nodded sleepily "Joanne's temperature is 105°F now. I'm taking her to the ER. Do you want to come?" Maureen nodded again and left to go get dressed.

She walked out and found Joanne on the couch, underneath a huge pile of blankets. Maureen shuffled over and pulled Joanne on top of her.

Joanne sighed and whispered, "I love you. Sorry I'm sick." Maureen kissed her on the forehead again, (noting how hot it was now) and she said, "I love you too. It's okay, people get sick sometimes." Joanne smiled and snuggled closer to her girlfriend. Mrs. Collins left a note for her son and his sleeping friends and packed the girls into the minivan. Then they drove off into the night.

**X**

**AN: Don't worry, Joanne will be fine. I don't kill nice characters. Most of the time...**

**I got over ten reviews on the last chapter!! Yay! **

**I know I said I was going to make it Truth, Dare, or Drink; but I just couldn't incorporate it into the story. Sorry. Angel did drink though... and I can always write another sleepover. But I think I'll do another supermarket adventure first! With everyone this time. What fun!**

**Please review? The elves are coming back... HELP!**


	8. Hospital visits and fluff!

**AN: New chapter! High T again.**

**Thanks to Twilightwicked5678 who beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. I'd like to, I've asked to, but still no dice. Sigh**

**X**

Angel woke up suddenly, and shivered. She didn't no why she was suddenly so cold. She shivered again and moved closer to Collins. Once she was snuggled as close as she could be she quietly whispered,

"I love you." She buried her head into his broad chest and was surprised when she heard Collins whisper back,

"I love you too" and then he wrapped his arms around her almost sleeping form.

**X**

The next hour passed in a blur for Maureen. She held a very warm Joanne as close to her body as she could, tapping her fingers impatiently on the woolen blanket that was wrapped around the friends. She felt like screaming, or kicking Mrs. Collins out of the driver's seat and taking control over the vehicle. Mrs. Collins, either sensing Maureen's impatience or being so impatient herself, didn't try to make any conversation.

Finally, after innumerable red lights and stop signs, the women arrived at the hospital. Maureen and Mrs. Collins all but carried Joanne into the building. Mrs. Collins signed Joanne in, and soon a group of doctors wheeling a stretcher ran into the room. The laid Joanne on the cold metal bed and wheeled her away. Maureen jumped up to follow but Mrs. Collins held her back. Maureen started to sob, she wanted her Pookie back! Mrs. Collins held her until she stopped crying. The older woman leaned down and whispered in Maureen's ear,

"Honey? Can you try to reach Joanne's parents? I'm sure they'd want to know what's going on."

"I don't think so, they don't give a damn to what happens to her." Maureen whispered back, turning angrily away from her almost mother. Mrs. Collins patted Maureen's back gently and said,

"I'm sure that's not true, they must love such a darling, polite, and intelligent girl. Would you please call them?" Maureen shrugged in response, and Mrs. Collins planted a kiss on the back her almost daughters head as she handed her a small colorful cell phone. Then she rose from the uncomfortable suede seats and walked over to the desk, trying to find out anything from the angry lady behind the desk.

Maureen numbly picked up the phone and clumsily dialed the familiar numbers to Joanne's house phone. In what felt like no time she heard the rhythmic ringing. She was almost ready to give up when she heard a mean female voice say,

"Jefferson residence, this is Mrs. Jefferson speaking. How may I help you this early morning?"

Maureen shuddered and tried to keep her voice steady as she said, "H-hello. T-this is Maureen. I'm one of Jo- Joanne's friends." She took a deep breath and continued," Joanne has a high fever. It wouldn't go down, so we took her to the hospital…" she finished, trailing off.

"So?" was the impartial reply.

"I just called in case you'd like to know." She took another deep breath, hopping she wouldn't start crying over the phone.

"I suppose Mr. Jefferson could stop by before work, I'll ask him when he's up." Mrs. Jefferson said in a bored voice.

"Yes." Maureen hung up the phone and curled up into a ball. Mrs. Collins came and sat down in the seat next to her.

"Sweetheart? They say you can go see Joanne now, come on, I'll take you." Mrs. Collins helped Maureen up and led her down the echoing white corridors. They finally stopped at one of the disinfection smelling doors. Mrs. Collins pushed her towards the door. Maureen left the security of her almost mother's arms and opened the door slowly, unsure what she would find at the other end. What she saw made her heart stop momentarily.

Joanne was lying on the hospital bed, with about fifty ice packs packed around her person. She was also wearing one of those unflattering hospital gowns, and had an IV attached to her left arm. Maureen ran over to her bedside and grabbed her warm, sweaty, pale hand. Joanne stirred and moaned,

"What?"

**X**

Mimi had a nightmare. She was worried, scared, and cold. With that in mind she tiptoed over to Roger's sleeping bag.

"Honey?" she whispered. He opened his eyes and groaned in response.

"I had a bad dream. Can I crawl in with you?" Roger grunted and made room for her. She smiled and slid in with her boyfriend. He kissed the top of her head and she leaned up and kissed his nose. He smiled and pulled her closer.

**X**

Joanne was drifting in a warm dark space. The space suddenly became so burning hot, with spots of icy coldness pressed around her. Suddenly, she felt her hand being lifted by a pleasantly cool hand. She felt the hand pulling her out of the uncomfortable darkness and she slowly opened her eyes and said,

"What?" She saw Maureen standing above her bed. Maureen stared at her girlfriend for a moment before hugging her tightly.

"POOKIE! I've missed you!" Maureen sobbed.

"Mo?" Joanne wanted to say more, but she was so tired! And hot, she felt like she was swimming in sweat.

"Yes!" Maureen looked at Joanne quizzically.

"What's going on?"

"We had to take you to the hospital, don't you remember?"

"No. I remember you taking my temperature, but anything after that is foggy."

"Oh, Pookie. Do you need anything?"

"I'm thirsty" Joanne whispered. Maureen looked around the room until she found a pitcher of water. She poured a glass and helped Joanne drink. Then Maureen placed the now empty cup on the table and turned to sit down on the bedside chair. But before she had taken two steps Joanne grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Mo" she croaked "come lay down with me. I miss you" Maureen obliged, sliding underneath Joanne and hugging her tightly. To Joanne, feeling Maureen underneath her felt wonderful. Maureen was pleasantly cool, and she kept placing kisses on Joanne's sweaty head.

Maureen was holding an ice-pack to Joanne's forehead when Mrs. Collins walked in.

"Hey girls." She leaned against the doorframe and said "The doctor should be here soon, so I'm going to go. It's almost eight. I'll come for lunch, with the rest of the gang. You should be discharged then."

"'Kay Mrs. Collins." Maureen said "see you soon."

Mrs. Collins smiled and waved, walking down the hall. Maureen was stroking Joanne's hair when an older man wearing a white lad coat stepped through the door.

"Are you Ms. Jefferson?" he inquired.

"Yes." Joanne nodded.

"And you are…" he waved at Maureen.

"I'm her girlfriend." She replied. The doctor clucked his tongue disapprovingly and said,

"Yes. I see." He paused and continued, "Ms. Jefferson had a virus. It hit her pretty hard, so that is what caused the high fever. It's not contagious anymore. And we have an antibiotic for her" He placed a blue bottle on the bedside table "to take a tablespoon twice a day. If she is better after a week then you can discontinue the treatment." He nodded his head and walked out of the room.

"Hear that Pookie? You're fine" Maureen squeaked, crawling on top on Joanne and planting a big kiss on her lips. Joanne deepened the kiss. The couple was in a state of pure bliss until they heard an angry male voice say,

"JOANNE!" Maureen slid off of her girlfriend and looked at Mr. Jefferson. His face was a purple in color and he was clutching his chest.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Were. Doing?" he said dangerously. Joanne took one look at her father and she burst into tears. He was going to kill her! Maureen held her close and stared at Joanne's father.

"I was making your daughter feel better." she said, simply and defiantly.

"You were kissing my daughter!" His face turned grey, and then it turned purple again.

"So what if I was." Maureen looked into his eyes and said, "I was doing more for her than you have in a long time. She has come to my house every night, and every night I hold her while she cries herself to sleep. Do you know why she cries _every single _night?" she felt oddly calm and cool.

"No. I don't care to know how one of _their _sick minds work." He took stiff steps towards them.

"She cries because she didn't feel loved by the people who are supposed to love her most. In this stage in her life anyways." Maureen wiped Joanne's tears away gently. Mr. Jefferson walked until he was next to the bed.

"No one should love her. She is… _wrong."_ Mr. Jefferson whispered the last word, which sent shivers up both girls' spines.

"She's not wrong." Maureen protested "She's one of the most beautiful, sensitive, wonderful, and nicest girls I know. If she was my daughter, I know I would treasure her."

He snarled and raised a hand to slap Joanne, but Maureen jumped up and wrapped her teeth around his arm. She bit down, hard. He shook Maureen off, and backed up towards the door.

"I was going to let you back into the house." Mr. Jefferson said, addressing his sobbing daughter "but now I've decided to not let you come home for the rest of the summer. Come back the day you leave for school! Good riddance!" he turned and stormed out of the room.

Joanne cried harder, clutching a sobbing Maureen closer. The girls cried, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

**X**

The rest of the gang woke up, and they walked as a group up to the kitchen. Angel and Mimi set to work, making some breakfast smoothies.

"Where are Mo and Jo?" Mark questioned.

"I dunno." Collins shrugged "Jo was really sick last night-"

"She was. She _sat_ on Maureen." Roger interjected.

"As I was saying" Collins said, slapping the back of Roger's head "Jo was sick, so she and Mo were going to spend the night in the bathroom."

"Do you think they left?" Mimi said worriedly.

"If they did, they would have left a note…" Collins said, searching around the kitchen counter "Ah! Here it is" he held up the scrap of paper.

"Well, read it already." Mark said impatiently, drumming his fingers on the counter. Collins complied, and he read the note:

_Hey Collins (and company),_

_Joanne got sick. Her fever was 105_°_F so Maureen and I are taking her to the hospital. Have my phone, be back soon._

_Mom. _

"Okay… now what?" Angel said, running the blender.

"Now we wait. And drink delicious smoothies." Collins said, taking a cup from Mimi.

The friends finished their smoothies and waited. Mark tried Mrs. Collins' cell phone, but she wasn't answering. The gang got in a quick game of 'I Never' before they heard the door open. Mrs. Collins walked in and slipped off her shoes. Angel and Mimi launched themselves at her, and she hugged them back. Finally it was Mark who asked the question on everyone's mind,

"Is everything okay?"

Mrs. Collins sighed, and said "Yes. Joanne had a virus. She should be coming home-"she glanced at her watch "-now. Why don't we go get her?" The friends agreed, and after about an hour everyone was ready to go.

"You enter this car in near perfect condition" Mrs. Collins began "I want you to leave this car in the same condition you entered it. Got that?" she glared at Collins and Roger. They nodded solemnly and all of the friends piled into the minivan. They drove to the hospital singing the Bob song.

"_Hi! My name is Bob. And I wooooork in a button factory. One day, my boss said, 'Bob, Bob, Bob, are you busy, busy, busy?' I said 'No.' he said, 'Puuuuuush the button with your right hand'" _and all of the friends waved their right hand in the air.

They continued, going through every body part imaginable, until they arrived at the hospital. Then they pilledout of the van and walked into the white building. They made it to Joanne's room without almost any incident, Roger only stole five pens and Collins only tripped four doctors. They walked into the ultra sterilized room.

Maureen and Joanne were clutched to each other, sleeping. Both of their faces were wet with tears.

"Awwwwwwwww." Mimi and Angel cooed. Everyone assembled themselves around the bed and Mrs. Collins shook both of the girl's shoulders.

"Hey girls. Are you ready to go home?" Mrs. Collins said, helping Maureen out of bed.

"Yes Mrs. Collins." Joanne looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm going to discharge you from the hospital now, why don't you go get dressed?" Mrs. Collins grabbed Joanne's hand and helped her out of bed. Joanne blushed and grabbed her clothes, running to the bathroom.

Mrs. Collins swept out of the room, and Maureen started to cry. Angel and Mimi hugged her, and they pulled the boys into a hug too. Joanne walked out of the bathroom and joined they group hug. Then they walked to the front desk. Mrs. Collins smiled and led the way out of the hospital.

The loaded up in the van, with Mimi and Angel had to double buckle, and then the crazy group sped down the highway. While suck in traffic Joanne and Maureen explained Joanne's predicament. Mrs. Collins promised that her couch was always open for Joanne. Mark, Mimi, and Maureen also promised that their couches (or beds) were open too. Joanne who was touched by the compassion of her friends, started to cry again.

**X**

Once back at the duplex, Mrs. Collins, Maureen, and Joanne explained what happened to Maureen's family. They were fine with the idea of Joanne sleeping at their house, and Calvin gaveJoanne a big hug and called her "the nicer sister". Everyone laughed at that and Maureen gave her little brother a noogie. Then Maureen grabbed Joanne's hand and led her into her bedroom. They fell asleep almost instantly, hugging each other tightly.

Mark's mom came to pick him up, promising to host a sleepover at her house when Mark came back from film camp.

Mimi and Roger were content to make out on one side of Collins' couch, as were Angel and Collins on the other side of the plaid couch. After an intense make out session the two couples were content to lie in each other's arms, soon falling asleep after a busy two days.

_How adorable _Mrs. Collins thought as she came into her house and seeing the couples that were sprawled out on the ancient couch. She smiled, grabbed her camera, and snapped the picture.

**X**

**What did you think? Besides that was major MoJo fluffy chapter. I'll get more other character fluff in the next chapter, don't worry.**

**The Bob song rocks! **

**Do you think I should rate this M? I'm unsure if I should... but I know that it is a bit violent and fluffy for T. Or at least I think it is. ****And instead of trying to tell me your personal opinion telepathically, why don't you leave it in a review? **

**Good-night my lovely readers (and reviewers :D)!**


	9. Film camp and fluff!

**AN: I am so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Both my beta and I were busy, so that's part of the reason why this took so long.**

**You now have permission to throw rotten produce and/ or sharp pointy objects at me.**

**Oh, and I created an OC for Mark! Her name is April, though she's not the dead junkie April. You see, my crazy friends and I RPG with whatever our current obsession is. One of my friends is April, and I promised her that April would be in here. Sorry if I confused anyone.**

**Disclaimer: Me no owns RENT! I ain't ownin no grammar neither. **

X

Mark's arrival at film camp was uneventful. His family dropped him off, and his mom only tried to strangle the counselor once when he forgot Mark's name. Other than that, Mark adjusted to life at film camp really well.

He was sitting on his bunk bed, waiting for the dinner bell to ring when a young girl walked in.

"Hi! I'm April!" the girl chirped "Are you new here?"

"Um… yeah" Mark said. He looked at the girl closer now; she looked to be about twelve, with obviously dyed red hair. She wore an old black cap. "Nice hat." He commented.

"It's not _a_ hat, it's _THE_ hat." April said, jumping up and down.

"Sorry, my bad" Mark apologized, surrendering by holding his hands up in the air.

"It's okay, I'll forgive you." She seemed hyper, like one of those people who never calmed down. "Do you want to go on a walk? Maybe we could find something to film."

"Sure" he got up, grabbing his camera and walking out of the door. They continued down a nature trail, attempting to film things in the pre- dusk light. The dinner bell rang, echoing loudly over the hills. April tapped his shoulder and shouted,

"I'll race you!" she took off, leaving Mark to run after her crazily.

They entered the mess hall laughing and Mark went to sit next to some of the boys from his cabin. The boys were non- descript, with no apparent love for filming. _How did these people _get into a **_film _**_camp? _Mark wondered. So that was why he sat with the boys at all; out of obligation, and because he had nowhere else to sit.

He tried to make conversation with the boys, but seeing as they were talking something mindless, he wanted and had no part in their petty conversation. After a few moments he saw April stand up and walk over until was standing behind him.

"Mark?" she asked as she leaned down and softly whispered "Would you like to come and sit with me and some of my friends?" Some of the boys at the table made rude gestures or said "_ohhhhhh"._ Mark twisted in his seat to look at April's earnest face, and then he twisted to look at the table she was gesturing to. Most of the girls sitting there waved, and he waved back.

"I'd love to April" he smiled, feeling satisfied when April smiled back. They walked to the table, and Mark slid into the seat next to April.

The rest of the evening was spent with enjoyable conversation, and after dinner Mark was rewarded with a quick kiss from April. The she smiled and turned, running off towards her cabin. Mark touched his lips in wonderment and almost floated back to his cabin.

**X**

The rest of the friends spent the Mark-less month hanging out, doing odd jobs, and generally loving life.

Joanne lived at Maureen's house and Maureen's parents loved Joanne like a daughter. Calvin was smitten with her; wanting to sit next to Joanne at meal times and wanting to sleep on the floor next to her and Maureen's bed. Basically, he wanted to spend every waking moment with her. Joanne was embarrassed, but secretly was flattered and enjoyed the adoring attention.

Angel spent most of her daylight hours at Collins' house. Collins was surprisingly still employed with Mr. Jefferson so Angel and Mrs. Collins spent a lot of time together. Mrs. Collins had wanted a daughter, so it seemed she was getting her wish a couple of years late.

Mimi and Roger also spent a lot of time together. She still hadn't told her parents she was seeing a boy that was two years older than her, and she was sure they would have a heart attack if they found out.

**X**

Mimi and Roger often went for some sugary snacks, usually ice cream. Then they would take their treats and walk around a park, or ride the bus to another part of the city. Roger loved spending time with Mimi, and he loved the way she would get so excited over an ice cream cone, the way she would thank him by giving him a cold, sweet kiss, or the way she would fall asleep in his arms after a busy day. He loved her, there was no denying it. And she loved him to the moon and back again. The couple often told each other this, and basked in the glory of returned love. And to top it off they were content to spend most of their waking hours in each other's presence.

Mimi was very feisty if a girl flirted with her Roger, and it unsurprisingly happened often. Roger was almost as possessive when it came to other young men, but he was able to not punch some of the guys in the face. Mimi didn't have quite so much control.

Mimi also occasionally babysat some children in her neighborhood. She enjoyed the work most of the time, but if things got too stressful she would call Angel up, screaming for help.

Angel was truly an angel, and she had a gift with children; calming the worst ones down, making the whiners stop crying, and could make any child into a perfect little… angel. Mimi said that Angel should take over the babysitting business, but she always replied no, and that most parents wouldn't allow a drag queen (or a man for that matter) watch their children. Mimi agreed, but she would still call Angel up, begging for some assistance. Most of the brats wanted Angel anyway.

**X**

"Jo?" Maureen called. She had just gotten back from her newest job which was helping a woman teach a yoga class to five year olds (and various pets) and she wanted to cuddle with her girlfriend.

"Mo, you're home? How was yoga?" Joanne walked out of the shared bedroom, followed closely by Calvin.

"It was great baby, so much fun! Cal-" Maureen addressed her younger brother "-you need to give Joanne and I some cuddle time now. Please leave." She blew a kiss to her brother and pulled Joanne onto her bed, kissing her.

"Get a room" Calvin muttered. Maureen just flicked him off. He stuck his tongue out at her and ran out of the room, narrowly missing a pillow that was thrown at the back of his head.

"Maureen?" Joanne whispered.

"Wha?" was the pouted reply.

"I love you."

"You too." Maureen leaned up to kiss Joanne again, and then she curled up next to her girlfriend.

"Tired?" Joanne questioned, rubbing Maureen's back. Maureen just nodded in reply, and soon she fell asleep. Joanne figured she could settle down for an afternoon nap, Collins wouldn't get home till later and then he and Angel could come up for a visit. She smelled Calvin making a pizza, so she wouldn't have to make anything. Joanne adjusted the blankets until it was lying perfectly flat on the couple and soon she was able to drift off into a relaxing sleep.

X

Collins and Angel loved each and every second they could spend together. Collins still had to work five times a week, so most of the time the couple spent together was at night. Mrs. Collins would retire to her bed early, so Collins and Angel would watch some mindless TV, though neither one ever knew what they were watching; they were too focused on each other. But sometimes they would sit on Collins' bed and talk, about dreams, hopes, worries, and humorous moments that were spent together. They were in love, and nobody could bring them out of it.

**X**

The month passed quickly, and soon the day arrived for the campers to leave camp. His parents were going to come pick him up in an hour when April came into his cabin sniffing.

"What happened April?" Mark said, hugging her.

"You're going home" she sniffed, hugging him closer.

"I know. I'm going to miss you." He was close to tears himself.

"Where (_sniff_) do you (_sniff_) live?"

"New York City. And you?"

"Florida." She let out a heart wrenching sob now, burying her face in his chest.

"We can still write"

"And talk on the phone" she whispered.

"Yes" Mark grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote down his contact information. He handed her the paper and she grabbed the pen from him and wrote her contact info on his arm. Then she leaned up to kiss him. They talked for the remaining fifty-five minutes, enjoying each other's company. All too soon Mark's parent's arrived, and as they loaded up the van April and Mark shared one last sweet kiss.

**X**

The day after Mark arrived home everyone met up at his house for a sleepover. Mark's mother, who seemed to trust all of the friends in a room together, left them alone to grill Mark on his time in camp.

"Did you take any pictures?" Maureen demanded, sitting on Joanne's lap.

"Yes Mo" he drawled as he handed her some pictures.

"Who's that?!" Mimi asked, pointing to a picture of April.

"My friend April."

"Friend or girlfriend?" Roger wondered aloud. Mark mumbled something illegible, and Maureen and Mimi started giggling.

"Marky's got a girlfriend. Marky's got a girlfriend." They teased.

"Shut up. So what if I do?" Mark was a lovely shade of crimson now, and he was hiding behind his camera.

"Exactly." Collins said. Mark looked at him gratefully and Collins maliciously grinned "we can tease him either way."

"Why do I need enemies when I've got friends like you guys?"

"Because enemies are nicer" Joanne said.

"Do you have her phone number?" Angel questioned.

"Yes. Should I call her?"

"YES!" the friends shouted. So Mark grabbed the portable phone and dialed her number. He'd memorized it, as well as her address.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" April had picked up the phone.

"It's Mark" Mark squeaked as he put her on speakerphone.

"Are you okay?" she said worriedly "your voice isn't usually that high."

"I'm fine" his voice got higher, if possible "I just miss you."

"Awwww." The rest of the girls said.

"Who's that?" April wondered.

"Those are my so- called friends"

"HIIIIIIIII April!" Maureen shouted into the phone.

"Hi…" April trailed off.

"Are you Mark's girlfriend?" Roger bluntly asked.

"I guess. And you are..?"

"Roger. Mark's brother from another mother."

"And the other person was..?"

"I'm Maureen. NICE TO MEET YOU!" she screamed into the phone.

"Nice to meet you too… anyone else there?" April sounded worried.

"Yup. I'm going to pass the phone around now, and everyone will say their names." He passed the phone clockwise to Angel.

"Hi honey, I'm Angel."

"Hi Angel, I'm April." Angel passed the phone to Mimi.

"HOLA! I'm Mimi!"

"Hi Mimi." Mimi passed the phone to Collins.

"Collins, Tom Collins."

"Hi."

"I'm Joanne."

"Hi Joanne."

"I'm back." Mark said, taking her off speaker.

He talked to her for another hour while his friends had various contests like, "draw on each other's arms (and other various body parts) in permanent markers", "have a game of wastebasket basketball", and the ever popular "see how long you can make out with your significant other". After all of the games, Mark almost fainted from love, Mimi, Maureen and Collins all had full body permanent marker tattoos, Roger was the undefeated wastebasket basketball champion, and Joanne was curled up sleeping like a cat.

"I love you guys" Maureen whispered as she slipped under the blankets next to Joanne.

"Some here" Mimi and Roger whispered back simultaneously. Angel and Mark nodded their heads in agreement, but Collins and Joanne just snored in reply.

"To love!" the conscious friends whispered in the darkness, "and really, really good friends!" Maureen added. Then the friends all drifted into a happy, deep sleep.

X

**AN: I murdered it, didn't I? I think I rewrote this chapter about five times, so hopefully it didn't suck.**

**(goes off and cries in corner, waiting for the elves to come eat her.)**

**Please review?**


	10. Partys!

**AN: Hmm... I guess this is more of a filler chapter. Not my best, though it was fun to write. Please enjoy!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! faints and dies**

**Italics are Spanish, just for you to know.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL! NO! I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A TRANQUILIZER! WHY DO I NEED ONE?? I'M NOT HYPER! BOUNCE BOUNCE BOUNCE poke AHHhhhhh...**

**Idon'townRENT snore**

X

Mimi arrived home after the sleepover without incident. As she crossed the threshold to the kitchen door, her nose was assaulted by the smell of fresh plantains. She loved those small, sweet fried bananas!

"_Hola Mama" _Mimi said in rapid Spanish "_Hola Papi, hola Iza_"

"_Hola Mimi, how are you?" _her father questioned. He was sitting at the table drawing with Mimi's little five year old sister, Izabella, while her mother was standing by the stove frying plantains.

"_Very good. But Mama" _she whined "_I'm hungry. Very hungry_." She placed a hand on her stomach and leaned against the refrigerator for support.

"_Are_ _you?"_ her mother raised an eyebrow.

"_Yes Mama_"

"_You're always hungry_"

"_So? I love food_."

"_So do me_" Iza added.

"_So do _**_I_**" Mimi corrected.

"_Me too_" their father patted his wide stomach. Mrs. Marquez mumbled something unintelligible in Spanish and continued cooking. Mimi kissed her father's cheek and walked into her room. She sat down on her bed, picked up a book, and began to read.

"_MIMI_!" She soon heard her mother call "_DINNERS_ _READY_. _COME_!"

"_YES MAMA_!" she called back, laying her book down and walking slowly to the table. She sat at the table and began to pile her plate up with rice, beans, cheese, and warm, golden plantains.

"_Mimi, what are your plans for your birthday? It is in two days, is it not_?" her father asked, nursing his cup of dinner coffee.

"_Yes Papa. I'd like to have friends over for a party. Please_?" she begged.

"_How many friends_?" her mother said, sitting down at the table with the family.

"_Well, let's see_" Mimi said, counting on her fingers. "_Angel_" she paused and continued " _and my new friends; Roger, Maureen, Joanne, and Collins. So that's six in all_."

"_Angel's coming! Yay!"_Iza jumped up from her chair and began to run around the house crazily. Their father just shook his head as he addressed his oldest daughter,

"**_Ten people_**_, including you, Mama, Iza, and myself_." He smiled through his mustache.

"_Yes papa_" Mimi said, smiling back.

"_Will Angel come to help before the party_?" Mrs. Marquez asked.

"_I'll ask when I see her tomorrow_." Her mother smiled at this, and patted her daughter's head affectionately. Then the Marquez's ate their dinner in silence.

X

The next morning Mimi rode her bike to Collins' house. She knew she would find Angel there. Mimi soon arrived at the front door of the duplex, skipped up to the door, and knocked loudly on it. Soon Collins answered.

"Hey Collins," she greeted him "is Angel here?"

"Yup!" he smiled widely as he hugged Mimi.

"Can't… breathe…" she gasped.

"Oh, sorry." He blushed.

"it's 'kay" she choked out, rubbing her ribs "I thought you were still working."

"Nope! Friday was my last day, though two weeks before Friday was supposed to be the last day. Mr. Evil Jefferson asked me to work an extra two weeks, can you believe it!"

"You didn't have to agree." Mimi's eyebrow's furrowed.

"I know, but I needed some flow." He smiled, picked her up, and carried her into the house.

"COLLINS! PUT ME DOWN!" Mimi shouted, twisting and kicking, trying to get down.

"Nope." He seemed oblivious to her struggles. Collins carried Mimi into the warm kitchen, where Mrs. Collins and Angel were cooking.

"Girls. Please say hi to our guest" Collins called, even though Angel was out of drag today. He gently place Mimi back on the floor.

"Hello Mimi" Mrs. Collins waved.

"MIMI CHICA!" Angel shouted, running to hug her best friend.

"Angel! How are you?" Mimi leaped into Angel's arms, hugging her friend tightly.

"Great. Never better. How about you?"

"Super. But Angel" Mimi pouted "Tomorrow's my birthday, and I need help. Can you come?"

"Am I invited?" Collins asked.

"Of course!" Mimi shouted "Come around three. And seeing as we don't have a phone, can you call Roger, Mark, Joanne, and Maureen for us please? So," she said, turning to her best friend "Can you Angel?"

"I'd love to. Just let me help Mrs. Collins with the broth." Angel turned to stir the pot, but was stopped by Mrs. Collins.

"It's okay honey, go have fun. You have helped me cook so much this past month, really. Go." Mrs. Collins said, patting Angel's shoulder gently.

"Thanks Mrs. Collins!" Mimi shouted, pulling Angel out the door. "Bye Collins!"

"Bye!" He waved. They waved back.

"So Angel, why aren't you in drag today?" Mimi began, climbing onto her bike and gesturing to the handlebars.

"I wasn't in the mood today." Angel said, climbing onto the handlebars. They surprisingly held her weight.

"Oh. Well, if you need clothes, you've got about five different outfits in my closet…" The best friends rode the rest of the way in silence, finally arriving at Mimi's house. The friends dismounted and walked into the house. They spent the rest of the day, and most of the next, preparing for the party.

X

"Pookie?" Maureen whispered "I love you."

"I love you too" Joanne whispered, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. Just then the phone rang. Maureen sighed and answered.

"Mooo with me."

"Hey Mo, it's Collins"

"COLLINS!!" Maureen shouted "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Mo, it's been about two hours."

"That's a long time!" Maureen protested.

"If you say so…" Collins trailed off "Mimi's birthday is tomorrow, can you and Joanne make it?"

"YES! Wait, let me ask Pookie"

"Pookie?" Maureen pouted.

"Yes?"

"Can you come to Mimi's birthday party tomorrow?"

"I'd love to. Tell Collins I say hi"

"Collins?" Maureen said "You still there?"

"Yup."

"We'll be there!"

"Great! See you!" He hung up.

"So Jo, where were we?" Maureen said as she moved her face inches from her girlfriend's.

"Kissing." Joanne smiled at the memory.

"Ah, yes. Shall we continue?"

"Yes, please." And she leaned into the kiss, falling into a chair with Maureen next to her.

X

The next day Mimi, Angel, and Mrs. Marquez cleaned the house and made all the party food. Afterwards they waited for people to arrive. First to arrive were Mark and Roger. As soon as Mimi saw her boyfriend she leaped into his arms. He hugged her, and noticing her parents watching them he held back a kiss.

"Hey Meems" He said, handing her a wrapped gift.

"Hey Woger." Mimi said, grabbing the gift. He glared at her.

"Hey Mimi. Happy Birthday!" Mark said cheerfully, handing her a tissue paper wrapped object.

"Hi Mark, glad you could come" she smiled "Have you heard from April lately?"

"About an hour ago actually. She might be coming to visit soon."

"Not just an hour" Roger disagreed "he's been glued to the phone recently, talking to her at least ten times a day."

"So? She's fun to talk to" Mark defended his girlfriend.

"You never let me talk to her"

"That's because you'd say something embarrassing"

"Hi guys!" Angel said, saving the boys from a full blown fight,"come inside."

They followed her in to the small house, and quickly started to devour the snacks that were placed on the wooden table.

Soon Collins, Maureen, and Joanne arrived. Their entrance was subtler, with Collins sliding a huge box onto the table, Maureen placing a smaller box onto the table, and Joanne laying a gift bag onto the aforementioned table.

The friends spent the next three hours playing embarrassing games, eating, and talking. Soon Maureen said, with an excited glint in her eyes,

"It's time for presents!" So the friends gathered around the table, watching with baited breath as Mimi picked up the first parcel…

X

**AN: As I mentioned, not my best work. That shouldn't stop you from reviewing though (hint hint hint).**

**Speaking of reviews, I haven't been getting a lot of them recently. Did I totally kill this? I guess nobody likes me sniff**

**Or maybe everyone has finals...**

**Ignoring my rant,**

**PLEASE REVIEW! The elves are back...**


	11. Gifts!

_I know, the last chapter sucked. I was being a (insert curse word of choice) to ask for more reviews for such a bad, sucky chapter._ _**SIGH.** I hope you all haven't given up on my little story yet._

_Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. _

X

"_It's time for presents!" So the friends gathered around the table, watching with baited breath as Mimi picked up the first parcel…_

"NO! OPEN MINE FIRST!" Maureen demanded, thrusting her medium sized gift at Mimi. Mimi inspected it, and deciding it wasn't harmful she opened it. Everyone let out a gasp as she gently lifted the silky book out of its wrappings.

"Do you like it?" Maureen pouted.

"I LOVE it!" Mimi said, opening the book only to discover it was blank.

"It's a sketch book, or an autograph album, or a scrap book, _or_ a diary." Maureen explained.

"Thank you Mo, I love it." Mimi leaned over the coffee table to embrace her friend.

"Moooo" was the muffled reply "And use deodorant next time." Mimi just stuck her tongue out and picked up the next present. It was Mark's. She ripped open the flimsy tissue paper and pulled out a white and purple scarf.

"IT'S SCARFY'S COUSIN!" Maureen shouted. Mark blushed and said,

"Sort of. I made it, thinking that you needed to be initiated into our group. Hope the colors are okay."

"It's perfect. Thank you so much Mark." She leaned in to hug him, but looking at his pained expression she thought better of it and decided to high-five him instead.

"How about mine now?" Collins said, handing her the large box. "It's from Angel too."

"Okay." Mimi smiled, opening the box to find another one. She frowned and lifted the lid, only to uncover anther box. Her eyebrow's furrowed farther as she lifted that lid, only to find different box. She sighed, and started flinging boxes everywhere until she found a very small jewelry box.

"This had better not be anther box" she growled at Collins. He laughed in reply. As it turned out, when she opened the velvet cover box she found a beautiful pair of earrings. They were silver, with three chains hanging. On each chain there was a blue star. Mimi held them up to the light and gasped as they sparkled in the light.

"THANK YOU COLLINS!!" Mimi shouted, hugging him.

"Whoa there" Collins said "Hug Angel too, she dragged me to about ten stores until she found a pair that she thought you'd like."

"THANK YOU ANGEL!!" Mimi said, hugging her best friend. Angel smiled and hugged her back.

Joanne silently handed Mimi her small gift as Mimi's dad walked in, unnoticed by everyone. Mimi opened the gift bag, pulling out a package of colorful, sparkly gel pens.

"To go with the book" Joanne whispered. Mimi thanked her with a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek, and then she looked at the only unopened present. She glanced at Roger, who smiled at her, and then she gingerly picked up the box and opened it to reveal a charm bracelet. She looked at it closely, discovering it had a small silver heart engraved with a M.M., a heart, and a R.D. It also had a small sparkly pair of glasses, a quartz dolphin, a small circle that had "friends" written on it, and a pink, purple, and green Murano Glass bead hanging from it. Mimi's breath caught in her throat, and she started to cry.

"Meems, why are you crying?" Roger said, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"B- b- because it's s-s-so beautiful." Mimi sobbed.

"Thanks Meemers." He moved one hand to brush away some hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"_Ahem_" Mr. Marquez coughed.

"Sorry papa" Mimi blushed, sliding off of her boyfriend.

"I'll be talking to you later" Mr. Marquez said, pointing two fingers at his eyes and then at Roger as he left to go help Mrs. Marquez in the kitchen.

"I'm glad you like it." Roger said, blushing and fastening the bracelet onto Mimi's slim wrist.

X

Later that night -after everyone had left- Mimi tiptoed into her parent's bedroom.

"_Papa_?" she whispered.

"_Si_."

"You wanted to talk?"

"_Yes, please come and sit down_." He gestured to a chair and she sat silently, jiggling one of her legs while playing with her skirt.

"_Would you care to explain what happed_?" her father said.

"_What would you like to know_?" Mimi whispered.

"_Why did you kiss him_?"

"_I felt like it_."

"_Why did you feel like it_?"

"_Because I love him_." She whispered quieter, if possible.

"_Do you really_?"

"_Yes Papa!"_ Mimi finally looked her father in the eyes, glaring at him.

"_How do I know he means it? Or has he drugged you_?"

"_He hasn't touched me. And I know he means it because he's told me_."

"_Is that all you have to prove it? His word_?"

"_Yes. But it is good enough for me_."

Her father sighed, "_How old is he_?"

"_He just turned fourteen. I'm twelve now, so we're only two years apart_."

Her father sighed again, "_I don't want you to get hurt_."

"_I won't. I'm not ready for that. Anyway, Roger is nice, and he is respectful_."

"I_ hope so. Promise me you'll not start looking for boys until you've gone to college_."

"_I promise_." She held up her right hand.

"_And promise me you'll always be my baby_."

"_Papa_" she cooed, reaching over to hug him.

"_My daughter_" he hugged her back. Then he held her at arms length and said,

"_My baby, twelve years old today_." He started to get teary. Mimi leaned in and kissed her father's cheek before exiting the room.

X

Early the next morning Mark's phone rang. He shot up in bed and fumbled for the receiver.

"'Ello?" he mumbled.

"Mark!" It was April "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm coming to New York for a visit!"

"Really?!" he was instantly awake "when are you coming?"

"In about two weeks, and my parents said I could spend two days in the city while we're here. Can I spend them with you?"

"Sure. Wait; let me go ask my mom." He set the phone down and tumbled out of bed; accidentally stepping on Roger who was sleeping on his floor.

"No, I don't want to become a mango." Roger moaned in his sleep "I love watermelon, and watermelon and mango don't get along."

Mark shook his head and slid down the ladder to the hallway. He turned right and walked into the kitchen, where Mrs. Cohen was making pancakes.

"Hey Ma?" he said.

"Yes sweetheart." She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. He smiled back and wiped the lipstick off of his head.

"My friend April is coming to New York soon"

"Great. Are you going to see her?"

"Yes. She is going to be in the city for two days, and is wondering if she could spend them here."

"Of course she can come." Mrs. Cohen poured the batter onto the pan and watched it sizzle for a moment. "Does she have a way to get here?"

"I'll go ask. Thanks Mom!" he said, hugging her before running back to his room. Roger was still sleeping, but now he was mumbling something under his breath about produce; possibly making a shopping list in his head.

Mark picked up the phone and said,

"Hey April. Are still there?"

"Yup!" she chirped "So what'd she say?"

"You can come!"

"Yay! I'll be seeing you soon Marky!" He winced at the sound of his unfortunate nickname and said,

"Great. Do you have a ride here?"

"My parents can drive me! See you soon! Talk to you later!"

"Bye April!"

"Bye." _Beeeeeeep._

Mark fell onto his bed and hugged his portable phone.

X

A couple of nights later Mimi had Roger over for dinner so her parents could meet her new boyfriend. Iza loved him immediately, claiming the spot next to him at the table and asking him many embarrassing questions.

Mr. and Mrs. Marquez also interviewed Roger, asking him many embarrassing and sometimes really personal questions. But in the end they both decided Roger was a good first boyfriend for Mimi, and after much begging on Mimi's part they allowed him to spend the night.

So after dinner Mimi and Roger decided to camp out Mimi's room. First they spread some sheets out on the floor, and then they piled blankets and pillows on top. Afterwards Mimi pushed Roger out of the bedroom so she could get changed into her striped pajamas. Roger used that time wisely by walking to the bathroom and getting into his pajamas too. Then the couple curled up next to each other and they talked until Mimi fell asleep, with her head on Roger's chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, while brushing some hair out of her face.

"I love you sweetheart." he whispered.

"That's corny" she sleep-talked back.

"I know, but it's true."

"I guess, but can't you find a less-cheesy way to tell me?"

"No."

"Oh, well, in that case, I love you too."

"Goodnight love." his only response was a loud snore.

X

One week later Mark, Roger, Mimi, and Mrs. Cohen were waiting for April, who was due to arrive any minute. Mark couldn't sit still, and he was wearing a hole in the carpet by hurriedly pacing across the living room.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang…

X

_I know, a CLIFFHANGER! **GASP.** I am so mean to you guys, right? _

_Thanks- as always- to my beta Twicked (Twilightwicked5678) for betaing this chapter. I shudder to think of what state my story would be in if she didn't go over it. _

_Ummm, I opened up the anonymous reviews. If anyone is interested._

_Please review? If you do you get free virtual cookies! And lemonade!_


	12. Visits, Markers, and Goodbyes

_A/N: I still down own RENT... any offers?_

X

_Suddenly, the doorbell rang._Mark jumped over to the door and opened it, only to discover the mailperson looking at him strangely.

"Honey, you might want to take some Prozac…" The mailperson said, shoving the mail at Roger. Then the mailperson turned and walked off down the road.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Mark sighed.

"No" Mimi was laughing so hard she was on the floor, clutching the sofa for support "That was FUNNY!" Mrs. Cohen just smiled.

After everyone had resumed their original positions time seemed to drag by slower than before. Mimi and Roger didn't mind because they could snuggle, but Mark was almost jumping out of his skin in anticipation. Finally, the doorbell rang again. Mark opened it slowly, hoping for the best and expecting the worst.

"MARK!" April shouted, hugging him.

"APRIL!" he shouted back, hugging her tighter.

"Hiii!" she smiled.

"I've missed you." He said.

"Me too. So are you going to introduce me to everyone?"

"Of course" Mark said, leading her into the house.

"Ma, this is April. April, this is my mom." He said, gesturing to both women.

"Hi dear, nice to meet you. Where are your parents?" Mrs. Cohen asked.

"They're outside, in the car. Would you mind going and talking with them? They need you to prove that you guys aren't kidnapping me."

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Cohen walked outside, to where April's parents were waiting.

"And this is Roger, and his girlfriend Mimi." Mark continued with the introductions.

"HI CHICA!" Mimi shouted, friendly kissing April on the cheek.

"Hi Mimi" April smiled.

"Hullo" Roger said, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Howdy." April nodded in his direction.

"Hey, guys?" Mark said.

"What Albino boy?" said Roger.

"For the umpteenth time, I AM NOT ALBINO! I just happen to be abnormally pale." Mark hissed. Roger snorted in reply.

"Anyway, why don't we call the others and see if they can go to the beach?"

"Sounds great!" April said "But when would we go?"

"Today, 'cause I want to go into the city tomorrow." Mark explained.

"Can we come?" Mimi asked excitedly.

"No. I want some alone time with April." Mark explained.

"But Marky-" Mimi whined until Roger cut her off, whispering something in her ear.

"We'll track them, with Mo, Jo, Angel, and Collins" he murmured. Mimi's eyes lit up and Mark gave them a look. They ignored him and decided kissing would be much better than conversing with Mark and April.

"Nice." April commented, turning to Mark "So, can we make out too?"

"If you want. We can call my friends later."

"Okay" and they began to kiss, almost giving Mrs. Cohen a heart attack when she walked into the room.

X

Collins and Angel were snuggling on Collins' bed, enjoying a small moment of silence before Maureen and Joanne were going to arrive and watch a movie with them.

"Oh, Angel, why did we agree to watch a scary movie with Mo and Jo?" Collins complained to his significant other.

"I didn't say anything, Honey, you did all the talking." Angel protested, while lightly tracing Collins' jaw line.

"Mmm." Moaned Collins "Still, you could have protested."

"True." She began to trace the collar of Collins' shirt, drawing another moan from him. Suddenly, the phone rang. Collins picked it up, sighing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Collins. It's Mark."

"Yo. What up?"

"The sky."

"What else?"

"The roof, hopefully."

"What _else_?"

"The gas prices."

"Ugh. Was there anything else you wanted to ask me, or did you just call to annoy me?"

"I was wondering if you and Angel want to come to the beach tomorrow, with Roger, Mimi, April, and I. And possibly Maureen and Joanne."

"Oh, tell April I say 'hi'. I'd love to go, but first I'll ask Angel" Collins said, looking at his friend "Would you like to go to the beach tomorrow with all us crazy people?"

"I'd love to." She smiled.

"Great" He smiled and held the phone to his ear "Marky? We're coming. Which beach are we going to?"

"The one where you and Maureen started stripping to protest the closing of the snack shop. Or something along those lines."

"Oh, yeah. Fun times, fun times." Collins smiled at the memory.

"Maybe for you. Roger and I had to sit through the entire performance, and listen to the lifeguards ramble on and on while you two were dirty dancing."

"My point entirely."

"Whatever. Goodnight."

"Night." Beeeeeeep.

"So Angel, what were we talking about?" Collins said, gently rubbing Angel's cheekbone with his thumb.

"I don't know. And we never will if you keep doing that…"

"Darn! You guessed my plan!" Collins snapped his fingers. Then the couple smiled at each other until the door rang.

X

Meanwhile, Maureen and Joanne were sitting at the table. They were talking while Maureen was drawing in her new coloring book.

"Pookie? Can you please pass the red?" Maureen pouted.

"Sure." So Joanne passed her the red marker, and Maureen responded by flashing Joanne a sparkly smile. A few minutes passed, and then the phone rang. Joanne picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Joanne?" Mark said.

"The one and only." _Mark_ she mouthed at Maureen, who nodded and continued coloring.

"Hey. Um, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to the beach with us tomorrow. We're all going…"

"Hang on, let me ask. Maureen?" Joanne said, tucking a loose piece of hair behind Maureen's ear.

"Yes?" Maureen said.

"Do you want to go to the beach with everyone tomorrow?"

"DUH!"

"Okay, then. Mark?" She spoke into the phone.

"Still here."

"Yeah. Well, we'd love to go. Are you picking us up, or…" she trailed off.

"My mom will give us a lift. Some people will have to double buckle, but we'll survive."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye Joanne!" Beeeeeeep.

"Can you pass the blue?" Maureen pouted.

"Here you go." Joanne handed her the marker "You know; we should be going to Collins' soon. We were supposed to have been there fifteen minutes ago."

"But I'm coloring!" Maureen complained.

"Well, I'm going down. Come down soon." Joanne quickly kissed Maureen and walked down stairs to Collins' room.

X

The next day, everyone had piled into Mrs. Cohen's van, and everyone was dragging chairs, beach blankets, and coolers to a nice, shady spot on the beach. They set up camp quickly, and then everyone, excluding Joanne and Roger, braved the icy salt water.

"COOOOOOOOLD!" Maureen shouted, jumping up and down.

"I know!!" April and Mimi chattered back simultaneously.

"SAVE ME!" Maureen squealed, jumping into Collins' arms. Collins just sighed and gently let her down.

"Race you guys to the sandbar!" Mimi said, swimming with long, graceful strokes. Everyone raced after her.

Meanwhile, back on the beach blanket, Roger was spitting watermelon seeds at Joanne.

"Stop." She complained.

_Spit_. "I hit you eye! Score!"

"Ow. Stop."

_Spit. _

"STOP!"

_Spit._

_Spit. _

_Spit._

"Roger, don't make me kill you."

"Can I help that I have such good aim?" _Spit._

"Now you've done it!" Joanne leaped onto Roger, throwing his watermelon slice in the sand. Then she kneed his stomach, hard. Roger winced and glared back at her.

"POOKIE!" They heard Maureen shout. "I'm freezing!!" A moment later she appeared, visibly shivering.

"Come here." Joanne cooed, holding out a towel for the diva. Maureen raced up her, grabbed the towel, and snuggled into Joanne's embrace. Eventually, Maureen warmed up enough to go back into the water, and this time she dragged a protesting Joanne and Roger with her. And, as cheesy as this sounds, the friends had a fun day in the sun.

X

Mark woke April up at six the next morning.

"Come! I want to catch the early train, so we can spend at least eight hours in the city!" Mark stage-whispered.

"Okay!" April chirped, leaping out of bed and grabbing her clothes.

The couple rode a train into the city, and first on Mark's list was the Natural History Museum.

"EEK!" April squealed "It's a dinosaur!" she looked, up, up, up at the large fossilized dinosaur above her.

"Yes, it is." Mark snapped a picture of it.

"Can we keep it?"

There was no comment from Mark.

_Meanwhile…_

"So you're sure this is the train they took?" Maureen griped while everyone else was waiting for the train into the city.

"Yes." Roger sighed. He waved a copy of Mark's list at her.

"I'm bored."

"I second that!" Mimi agreed.

"Me too!" Collins said.

"Me two!" Angel said, from her perch on the metal railing above the benches.

Finally the train arrived. After the train ride the group trekked to the Natural History museum. They quickly spotted Mark and April, and they spent the rest of the day following the love-struck couple.

X

All too soon, April had to leave. The entire gang was there to say goodbye, and to support Mark. Everyone sang the goodbye song to April (which sounded _a lot_ like Happy Birthday). Then her parents came to pick her up. Mark was almost crying as he watched April's car pull away, and not even the promise of cake could cheer him up. He almost immediately called April, and they talked well into the night.

X

Weeks passed in a blur, and soon the Sunday before school started was upon the friends. Maureen and Collins were going to take Joanne to the airport so she could fly to boarding school, Mrs. Collins was going to take Collins, Angel, and Maureen school supply shopping, and Mimi and Roger were going to go clothes shopping (more to Mimi's enjoyment then Roger's). But before all that the best friends decided to have a picnic in the park, and they spent the afternoon running around and being crazy.

"To us!" Mimi shouted; holding up her soda can. The rest of the group touched cans.

"To freedom!" Roger shouted. The group toasted to freedom.

"To LOVE!" Mark sniffled. Everyone toasted to love.

"To ferrets!" Maureen shouted. Everyone looked at her blankly.

"To randomness!" Maureen tried again. Everyone toasted her this time.

"To friends!" Joanne shouted, putting an arm around Maureen. She got several cheers at that one.

"To summer!" Collins boomed. He raised his can.

"To next year, right here, all summer!" Angel shouted. By then everyone had finished their soda, so they had a huge group hug instead.

X

_A/N: Just because this is the final chapter, it doesn't mean you can't review! _

_Speaking of reviews and reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS!! !! I'm so glad you've taken the time to read and review my little story!! Have some hugs, and a all-you-can-eat dessert buffet! _

_Oh, and a big THANK YOU to Twilightwicked5678 who beta'd most of these chapters!!_

_BYE for now!! See you next time!!_

_-Crazy Homeschooler_


End file.
